It's just you and me, baby :OUTTAKES
by Diamondchild
Summary: So, I wanted to go back to my first story and start writing some things I either wanted to write before or I missed the first go around. So, if you haven't read it's just you and me, baby it might not make any sense. Christian and Ana are high school sweethearts. They embark on a journey of growing up, going to college and the start of GEH
1. Chapter 1

**This outtake would've taken place in Chapter 10 of Just you and me. I had it in my notes to write but never did it. I was unsure of doing it then. But, lately I have wanted to revisit my first story. So I wrote this….A fight that I think maybe they should've had while in college of Christian being overwhelmed with staying in college and wanting to start his future. And since the original was pretty fluffy I kept it out (and it didn't flow then). And I just wanted to write a little fight too. I tried to keep it close to the original with what happened in the story. I think it might be only slightly off, like when they decided when they wanted to move is the only thing that has changed.**

 **This is set in February when they are both still in College. Ana and Christian are 18 and Teddy is 4 months old.**

 **This will be 2-parts (all mistakes are mine-)  
**

 **ANA POV**

I've been trying to call Christian for the last twenty minutes. I need to take Teddy to the ER. He's running a fever of 102 and the on-call doctor told me to bring him in. Finally, after the tenth call he picks up

"What Ana? Just one night. For the love of God, Give me one night!" Christian answers snapping at me.

' _You tell her Grey.'_ and a whopping noise can be heard in the background along with some loud music.

 _Excuse me, Grey. Thought you would want to know your child was sick._

 _I_ quickly hang up the phone and toss my cell on the bed. I do my best not to cry and deal with a screaming Teddy in arms. I move to grab his car seat and put him in.

"It's ok buddy. Mommy is going to take you to the doctor and hopefully make you feel better." I coo at him. Teddy's little cheeks are red and have tears stains running down them.

My poor baby.

I write out a note for Christian to let him know where we went. At this rate, it's not that he'll notice or maybe he won't even care.

A couple of his _friends_ from his economics class asked if he wanted to hang out tonight. A large group of them were going out to blow off steam from midterms. I'm guessing a huge party with lots of booze.

Next week we're going back to Seattle for Spring break to start get things rolling for GEH and look for a place to live when we move back.

Christian, Ros and I have been busting our asses between study and starting the company. We have a huge deal with a fiber optics company we've been working on, the problem is they want to meet in person for the deal. Which will happen hopefully over spring break.

Christian over the last couple of weeks has been aggravated and thinks he's wasting time with his classes, because he doesn't need them. This afternoon I think became the tipping point with him, when issues of a difficult deal with a manufacturing plant fell through, because we couldn't be there and they ended up selling to someone else.

So, he blamed it on me wanting to stay in Boston.

" _It's nothing but a waste of time, when I could be focusing on the next deal. I only stay because of you. I could be back home making millions, instead I'm stuck in Boston. The last place I want to be right now."_

His words echo in my head from our fight earlier. Unlike him, I want my degree. Always have a backup plan. That's what my daddy used to always say.

We ended up having a huge fight. He said in more ways than one thinks I'm holding him back. He also added that if it wasn't for Teddy, that he would be home now, in Seattle.

That hurt.

It was like he was saying he didn't really want to be with me. That he only stays with me because of Teddy. I was like an obstacle standing in the middle of his hopes and dreams.

Considering how much I have done for him, so he can live his dream of being some big CEO hotshot, it made me feel like, nothing. I then went to tell him _"Maybe I should go apply for the FBI in Quantico like I wanted to before I met you.'"._

I mean that was my dream job when I was twelve.

After that he said he was going out and I couldn't stop him.

Like I was some nagging wife that told him he wasn't allowed to go out.

I don't even know where he got in his head that I would've stopped him from going out?

I would've told him to go enjoy himself. It's not like he goes out eveynight. Honestly, he's only been out once since we came here. He told me it wasn't what he wanted to do. Don't know what changed over the last couple days. On top of everything, Teddy has been almost inconsolable all day, he hasn't been eating, and now he's running a fever. Which might have just added fuel to the stress.

After he left, Teddy got a lot worse, was having a coughing fit and started burning up. I freaked out with his fever and even more so when the doctor told me to take him to the emergency room. Teddy's pediatrician tried to calm me down and told me it's more like a precaution, if anything.

Thankfully Maddie is working in the ER tonight.

I grab my car keys and Teddy and head to the hospital.

 **Christian's POV**

God, I'm fucking wasted. These guys sure know how to party. We're at my friend Bill's house where he's throwing a major rager.

I can't remember the last time I just let loose and had fun.

It had to be what? Since before Ana got pregnant?

Everything going on with trying to finish this semester, and building up GEH, not to mention having Teddy, I started felling kind of stir crazy. I've been so busy and it finally feels nice to relax.

Even more so after that fight with Ana. This is the first big fight that we've had in a long time. This might be the biggest really. I don't even think we yelled this much at each other when we broke up for those few days.

I was an ass, but right now, I just need my space from her. I'm overwhelmed and my thoughts are all over the place.

The guys in my Eco class think I'm so whipped that I can't do anything without her or her permission. Granted, none of these guys really know my relationship, it's still hard to hear

"Man, Grey. It's about time you joined us. You're way too young to be tied down." Josh says, patting my back and handing me another shot.

"Yeah, you know there's a lot more women out there, I mean what if your business is successful, think of all the pussy you're missing out on." Todd gives me his two cents.

I shake my head. "I have everything I need with Ana, trust me."

"Please, you don't have to lie to us... she's not here, and we won't tell." Josh nudges me.

"I'm telling the truth. She's fucking amazing…" I slur.

Yeah, were you thinking that when you told her she held you back and stormed out. What was I trying to prove again?

"Whatever dude. You're so whipped." The guys laugh at me.

As soon as they say that my phones starts to ring. I look at it and see it's Ana and send it to voicemail.

"Is the little lady checking up on you?" Josh mocks me.

It rings again and I again send it to voicemail.

 _What does she want?_

A text appears that says "Call me." and I ignore it.

"Oh, you're going to be in trouble with the misses when you get home." Todd says laughing.

"Shut up, fuckers." I snap.

"Come on Grey, loosen up. In fact, I have something that could help. Gary!" Josh yells out.

"What?" Gary yells back, and I notice he's talking to two women, who are barely wearing any clothes. They look like prostitutes to tell the truth. Short miniskirts with tube tops that are barely holding in their breast.

 _Aren't they cold? It's February. In Boston, for pete's sake._

"Bring the girls over. Grey here has only ever seen one pair of boobs close up!" Todd laughs at his own stupid joke.

If you've seen Ana's tits you wouldn't need to see another pair. Not that anybody else but me will see them. They're mine. Ok, sometimes I have to share with Teddy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I sneer.

"Giving you a show, old man."

The girls walk over to me, and one moves to touch my chest and I step back.

"God, Grey. They're not going to hurt you."

"They don't need to touch me." I say through gritted teeth.

I may be better with my touch issues, but I don't want some random person, especially a girl, touching me.

The music starts to change and I can't ignore the vibration in my pocket from my phone. It's been doing that none stop. Can't she figure out that I don't want to talk to her.

The girls start to dance around and finally I can't take it anymore of the vibrating and answer my phone.

"What Ana? Just one night. For the love of God, Give me one night!"

"You tell her, Grey." Josh hoots and Todd makes a whooping noise.

 _Click._

I look at the phone and see she hung up. I guess it couldn't have been that important then. Gary takes my phone. When I look up I notice the girl's start taking off their tops.

"Woo. What the fuck is going on?" I yell, and look away.

Josh grabs my head so I look up and I close my eyes. "Why you being such a prude Grey? They're boobs. We should shove them in your face. Maybe the girls will let you touch them."

"Yeah, I don't mind." One of the girls say. Why does she sound like a valley girl?

"NO! I don't need to look at a pair of tits. I have a girl at home with a much better rack than these two." I scream at them, and start slapping Josh so he'll let go of my head.

I open my eyes when Josh lets go of my head. I notice the girls cover up and in a huff, walk away.

"Man, what is wrong with you?" Josh snaps. "We're just trying to have a good time. Just because the Mrs. won't like it, doesn't mean you can't."

"He does have a point though." Todd specks up. "His girls rack is pretty nice." He woof whistles and holds out his hands in front of his chest to show how big they are.

Granted, Ana's breast are huge right now, but I could kill him for pointing it out. Instead, I punch him in the arm.

Todd just laughs at me and holds his hands up in surrender. "You got quite the right hook on you Grey. Is talking about her big tits a problem? I bet you motorboat those babies all the time."

I do. I wish I was buried in them now then out with these fuckers.

"Shut up! I'm going home…" I tell them.

"Come on, we were just messing with you. Lighten up. We won't push anymore girls on you." Gary tells me and hands me back my phone which I shove back in my pocket.

"Fine, another hour. Plus, I have a lot of shit to do tomorrow."

Like spending the day kissing and fucking Ana. I guess I will have to apologize first.

What were we fighting about again? And why is the room spinning.

I soon forget what I was thinking when Todd hands me another shot of Jack.

 **Ana POV**

I arrive at the ER and I'm quickly taken to the back. Maddie comes into the room and she takes Teddy's temp and it's now at 104. The Tylenol hasn't done any good.

"Oh, little dude, it's ok." Maddie tells him, as she picks him and cradles him in her arms. Who is now calm after the invasion of the thermometer up his rump.

"Where's Christian?" She asks.

I just shrug my shoulders. I don't want to talk about it right now. She doesn't say any more, I'm sure my face is saying everything.

Maddie hands me back Teddy. "I'm going to take some blood and get some snot to check for the flu."

I lay Teddy down on the cot and Maddie draws some blood, which only causes Teddy to scream bloody murder.

It tugs at my heartstrings. I hate when he cries. I just want my baby to feel better.

If only to make matters worse, when she's done with drawing his blood, Maddie then takes a vacuumed hose and sucks out some snot from his nose into a little jar.

"The doctor should be in shortly. Try and see if he'll eat again. And if you need me hit the call button. He'll be ok, Ana. He's a trooper."

"Thank you. Maddie."

She leaves and I cradle Teddy to me and try to get him to latch on.

He wants nothing to do with my nipple at first. He's screaming and moving his head back and forth. I start to gently rock him, which helps calm him down. His cries die down and he finally relaxes and latches on.

I brush my hand down his face. He's still burning up, and he's clammy from all the screaming. But, luckily now he's closing his eyes and starting to snooze.

I pick up my phone at a chance that maybe; Christian has texted and/or called.

I find that he has texted and when I open the message and I'm shocked with what I see.

Staring at me are two girls flashing their boobs.

This is what he's doing tonight? And why the fuck is he sending this to me?

I can feel the tears prickle in my eyes. I don't believe this.

What a fucking asshole.

I forward the message back to him and reply back "I hope they were worth it."

"Miss Steele? I'm Dr. Reynolds. I'm going to take a look at little Theodore." He smiles brightly at me.

 **Christian POV**

I wake up with the sun pouring through the windows. I rub my eyes and wonder how the hell I got home. I throw my hand on the other side of the bed, looking for Ana. I just want to hold her and cuddle into her. However, my hand falls onto the cold sheets.

When I look over I notice that she's not there, the bed still made up on her side from yesterday.

Where is she?

I sit up and my head is throbbing. What the fuck did I drink last night? And why do I feel like I went a couple of rounds in the ring with John Cena.

I'm gonna kill those guys. When I said, I wanted to leave they started giving me shot after shot. I don't remember much after the second shot, considering I was already wasted by that time. I get up to look around for my phone.

I find it in my jacket and see that it's dead. I plug it in and go on a search for some water, some aspirin, my girlfriend and son.

I wander to the kitchen, reaching in the top cabinet for the aspirin. Once I pop two pills back with a glass of water I head to Teddy's room, thinking I might find them there. However, the apartment is deathly quiet, so I doubt it.

I glance into the room and like I figured they aren't there. I'm starting to worry.

What if she left my ass? The fight was pretty brutal. What if that's why she was calling me last night? I close my eyes and remember some of our fight.

 _I throw my phone across the room and it lands at Ana's feet._

" _What's wrong?" She asks picking up my phone, which is still in one piece._

" _The deal with KRH Manufacturing fell through. Since we couldn't present on Tuesday the CEO went with another company. I knew we should've gone out there. Instead what I was doing; studying for midterms."_

" _There will be other deals. KRH is just a small blip, there's 100 of other plants out there." She tries to reassure me, but I don't care in this moment._

" _But, this is something we could've used now." I rake my hands through my hair._

" _It really isn't a big deal Christian. I bet I can get you another meeting with another plant by the end of tomorrow."_

" _Or we could be in Seattle working on this full time and not between classes."_

" _It's three more months, Christian."_

" _It's nothing but a waste of time, when I could be focusing on the next deal. I only stay because of you. I could be back home making millions, instead I'm stuck in Boston. The last place I want to be right now." I yell at her._

" _Can you keep it down. I finally got Teddy to sleep." Ana hisses at me._

" _I've put everything on hold because of you. Everything I have done lately is because of you and I can't help but think..."_

" _I would watch what you say Christian. Because if you say the rest of that sentence I don't think there will be any coming back for it." She yells back at me with her hands on her hips._

 _I stop and she is right, I don't want to say what I was thinking of saying. But I'm just so…. I don't even know...out of control._

" _I just feel like you're holding me back and that maybe if it wasn't for Teddy, I wouldn't be here, I'd be back in Seattle doing what I want to do…"_

 _I see her face morph into pure utter shock. She looks away from me. Her mouth opens and closes a few times. The shock goes to sad to angry in a nano second._

" _No one is making you stay Christian…" She yells, but I hear her voice crack with unshed tears. "Maybe I should go apply for the FBI in Quantico like I wanted to before I met you. That way I can't stand in your way". She throws my phone back at me and it bounces on the bed._

" _Whatever, Ana. I'm going out and I'm not going to let you stop me." I spit out before getting off the bed, walk out of the room, and slam the front door behind me._

I rush back to the bedroom to get my phone. I have a text from her and I can't believe what I see…

The two girls from last night flashing the camera and the picture was sent to Ana.

Gary! I going to mother fucking kill him.

" _I hope they were worth it."_

I try calling her and it goes straight to voicemail. I try again and again, hoping she'll turn it on. I call Maddie and see if she knows where they are and I don't get an answer.

My head is pounding and my stomach is sick. I check the closet and don't notice anything missing. So, that's a good sign, right?

I make my way back out to the living room, my hands raking through my hair. I notice a paper on the ledge and pick it up, before I can read it, there's a knock on my door.

Looking through the peephole I see that it's Maddie. I open the door to let her in.

"Hey!"

"Hey? Hey? Really Christian? Where the fuck have you been?" She yells at me with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you attacking me? I went out last night… sadly I don't remember when I got back here."

"Well, you're just father of the year, aren't you?" She huffs.

"What are you talking about Maddie?" I ask confused.

"You really don't know?" She raises an eyebrow surprised.

"Know what?"

 _Just tell me damnit!_

"Teddy is in the hospital. He's got pneumonia."

I can feel the blood drain from my face. "Is he ok? Fuck…" I start to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. "That's why she was calling me last night… fuck!"

"I don't know what happened with you two. She's been tight lipped on it, but they both need you right now. Teddy will be ok. Thankfully it's viral and not bacteria. They're more worried because they couldn't seem to break his fever." She tells me.

I finally look at the note in my hand.

 _I had to take Teddy to the ER, you wouldn't answer my calls, so if you get this that's where we are. I mean if you even come home and see it in time._

"I need to get dressed." I tell her and run to the room and change into a pair of new jeans and a t-shirt. I also quickly brush my teeth to get rid of the cotton mouth. I walk back out, and start to grab my keys.

"Oh, no." Maddie starts. "If the way you smell is any conclusion; I'm not letting you drive. I'll take you."

"Fine."

I follow Maddie out to the car and she drives us to the hospital. "Did Ana make you come in get me?"

"Ha. No. She said she left you a note and called you a million times. It was on you. She's hurt and pissed, but she would still want you there for Teddy."

"I'm not too sure…" I murmur.

"What happened?"

"We had a pretty big fight…" I start to tell her. "I basically told her that she was holding me back from doing what I always wanted to do."

"You said that to her?" Maddie glances over to me shocked.

"I was just angry and I wasn't thinking straight. I've been overwhelmed with classes and trying to do GEH at the same time. These are classes I don't even want to do. But, she doesn't think it would be good to lose my credits. She's the one that wants her degree…. I want to go back to Seattle." I sigh.

"Then go."

I look over at her shocked. "What?"

"Go. If that's what you really want, why don't you go."

"I can't leave Ana and Teddy here…" I start.

"Why? I'll be here. I can help her out still she's ready to go back…"

"I won't go back to Seattle without them…"

"Why?"

"What the hell are you trying to say Maddie? Just fucking say it." I can feel myself starting to lose my temper.

"If it's that important to you to go back to Seattle and start GEH, you should do it. Ana I don't think would stop you. She'll come when she's ready. I mean she's only been busting her ass taking a crap load of credits so she can graduate early. What is it... Like 30 credits."

"34." I mumble.

"Then what she's also help you wield and deal, while taking care of Teddy… I'm surprised she sleeps sometimes. Even though her brain is like a computer. But, she could use the break if you go back. One less thing for her to do, right?"

I groan and through my head back against the headrest.

Sometimes I forget how much she does. She makes it look so easy that I forget that her plate is even fuller than mine.

"I'm not going to go anywhere without my family…"

"Good."

"There's something else though…"

"Spill it…" She groans.

"There's a couple of guys in one of my classes. They've been kind of ragging on me for the last month. They think I'm whipped and wasting my life. I mean I don't go do anything outside of Teddy and Ana. I think they finally just got in my head. I think I might have picked the fight with her last night, so I could go out."

"Wow, Christian. You don't think if you were like "Hey Ana a couple of the guys are getting together tonight; would you mind if I go out for a while…" that she would say no?" I can sense she's rolling her eyes.

"I don't know...we don't, or really, haven't done much without the other one around. I didn't want her to try and come…"

God, I really am an ass.

'It gets worse."

"Gezz Christian…"

"It seems like one of the guys sent Ana a text, with some girls that were at the party showing off their tits. They tried to get me to do something. I barely glanced in their direction before they left. I didn't know Gary would do something like that. I can't imagine what she's thinking right now."

"Right now, she's more worried about Teddy." She says point blank, and I gulp.

"I'm worried about him too…"

I really am. But I'm also worried I fucked things up and have a chance of losing him and Ana.

"I didn't say that you weren't…"

We arrive at the hospital and Maddie takes me to the room Teddy is in on the Ped's floor.

I walk in and see Ana in a chair, holding Teddy in her arms. He's got a IV in his arm.

"Hi."

Ana looks up at me and I can see the bags under her eyes, and she looks like she hasn't had any sleep and that she's been crying.

She looks at me for a second before glancing back down at Teddy. "Hi." She says softly, that I barely hear it.

"How is he?" I walk closer to them and put my hand on Teddy's back, and kneel in front of them.

"He's doing better. They were able to get his fever down finally. He should be able to go home later. They want to run a couple more test."

"How are you?" I go to touch her face and she flinches away from me.

I drop my hand to my side and sigh.

"I've never been better." She sneers.

"Baby…"

"We're not talking about anything right now, not here."

"I didn't send those pictures…" I start.

"I said not now Christian!" She snaps at me, and I stand up.

"Knock Knock." A male voice comes from the door. A young guy, beach blonde hair and green eyes, who looks just out of medical school comes in. I'll admit he's a good-looking fucker.

"How's Teddy doing?" He asks.

"He's doing much better." Ana beams at him. Like literally her whole face lit up.

What the hell?

"That's good to hear. I think you'll be able to take him home this afternoon. Heidi is going to come in and run some extra labs, but thankfully his lungs aren't too bad. I believe you caught it just in time. He should start to feel better in a couple of days. I see that his fever has been down for the last two hours. Has he ate?"

"Yeah, he ate a little bit then went back to sleep."

"Good. Let me take a look at him."

Ana stands up and lays Teddy down on the bed. The doctor, who has yet to introduce himself to me, places a hand on Ana's shoulder, before putting his stethoscope in his ear and examining my son.

He's hitting on my girlfriend, and I'm burning with anger right now. On top of this hangover headache I feel like I'm going to explode.

"He's much better than he was last night." The doctor turns to her and smiles.

I clear my throat to make myself known.

The fucker turns to look at me and I see Ana roll her eyes. He actually has the nerve to eyeball me.

Ignoring me, he turns around and address Ana. "Just make sure you keep him hydrated and if his fever gets to 104 bring him back. I'm going to send Heidi in to do more test." He puts his hand on her again.

"Thank you, Dr. Reynolds." She smiles at me and basically bats her eyes at him.

Ana goes back to Teddy, gently brushing his cheek and the Dr. Fucker closes the door behind him.

"What was that Ana?" I accuse

She turns to look at me, her eyebrows knitted together

"What was what, Christian?"

"You were flirting with him. I know you're pissed at me, but really? Openly flirting with someone else right in front of me…"

She huffs and turns away from me, not answering me.

"Ana?"

"You're a real jerk sometimes." She answers, still looking away from me.

"I'm a jerk?"

"That's putting it mildly. And what part of we are not talking about this now, that you didn't understand?" She whispers and goes to pick Teddy back up, who is now crying.

I walk over to them and put my arms out, "let me hold him."

"He might not like the smell of you, but…" She kisses the top of his head before heading him over to me.

"Hey baby boy, daddy is here now…I'm sorry buddy. I should've been here sooner." I tell him softly.

 **A/N: I'll have the next part up tomorrow. This story just keeps going and going for some reason. And I didn't want to give you all like 10,000 words at once. I would love to hear what you think of this outtake.**

 **A big thank you to QueenBee03 (who by the way writes my favorite story College Neighbors) and Ruby34 (who also starting to write some wonderful stories)** **so check those out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind response to this outtake. I know all but one person who wasn't quite pleased with the story. :op I guess I can't make everyone happy.**

 **Anyways so here is Part two… I hope you like it. The next outtake I think will be what I was going to use as a flash back… when Grace notices for the first time that Ana can touch Christian.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **ANA POV**

I sit down in the chair as Christian holds Teddy. I'm exhausted. I've been up for over twenty-four hours now. Christian tried to say he was sorry to me, but I just ignored him and closed my eyes.

I'm just not ready to hear it yet.

I'm so glad that Teddy's pneumonia wasn't bad and I can only wonder where he got it from. I don't think I've ever been so worried in my whole life. When I first brought him in my mind went crazy with what could be wrong with him. He was sick and I felt so helpless.

Then on top of that, trying to figure out how the hell deal with Christian. He gives me a hard time for just talking to a doctor, accuse me of flirting when he's the one doing god knows what with those girls.

I want to trust him, I do trust him. I don't think because we're having the mother of all fights, that it would cause him cheat on me. He's not that heartless. An asshole yes. Heartless, no. I mean why send me the picture if he was and yes, I can believe one of those guys sent the picture. But why is he around naked girls in the first place?

The one and only time I met his so called friends, they seemed to take a dislike to me for whatever reason. I even heard one say something when they thought we weren't listening; about how they didn't understand how Christian could only settle for one pussy for the rest of his life.

Gives me great hope for whatever woman they end up with. Poor soul.

After that, Christian started getting a lot snippier with me. He agreed in the beginning that we should stay to the end of the semester. But now he likes to throw out how worthless it is to stay. That I don't need a degree, because I already have a job.

I'm getting my damn degree. If anything for my father. He knew that I would graduate for MIT, it was my dream, and he had no doubts that it would happen. For fucks sake, he gave me a college fund.

I believe in this journey with GEH but what is so wrong with me wanting both?

Then for him to say that I'm holding him back. I don't know where that came from, he more likely did it because that hot head of a temper came out. Basically, he was throwing a tantrum, because he didn't get what he wanted. I've been with him long enough that to know he doesn't think before he speaks sometimes, then kicks himself later.

Maybe I give that man too much credit. His words still hurt me. He'll really will have to explain himself to why he's acting like such an asshole.

I mean he really thinks I would flirt with the doctor? The jealous ape. And if I wasn't so mad at him right now, I would find it kind of hot and tease the crap out of him. But alas, he's being an asshole, so I can't benefit from it.

I guess I must have passed out, because I wake to Teddy's cry and Christian nudging me.

"He's hungry. I tried to let you sleep, but he's been gnawing on my finger for the last couple of minutes. The nurse came in and took out his IV, she said we should be able to leave once they discharge us."

I sit up straight, and rub my eyes. "Great." I wiggle my hands so I can take Teddy. Christian hands him to me and I place him on my left breast.

I look up and see Christian staring at me. I roll my eyes and look back down at my son who suckles on my nipple, like a starving man at a buffet.

"I'm going to grab some coffee…" He tells me. "Would you like some?"

I nod my head and I glance back up as I watch him leave the room.

I love that man, but I really want to punch his lights out right now.

A few minutes later, Maddie walks into the room. "How's he doing?"

"Much better, we should be going home once Dr. Reynolds checks up on him again."

I hear Maddie sniffle a laugh. I glance over at her. "What?"

"That man of yours is about to lose is cool over good old Dr. Reynolds. He thinks you two will run off to the sunset together."

I crack a laugh. "Why?"

"Oh, Dr. Reynolds seems to have the hots for you…" I groan and roll my eyes. "Christian I guess heard him talking about you and tried to mark his territory. I caught him about to beat up the doctor and well, he seems to think that after this fight you are having is enough for you to leave him."

 _When will that man ever learn. But in a way good. At least he knows he fucked up._

 **Christian's POV**

I spent an hour holding Teddy while he slept in my arms. I hate myself for not being here while he was sick and not being here for Ana either. Never in my wildest dreams did I think something could've been wrong with Teddy.

God, the worry she must have been going through. I should've been here, pulling my hair out with her. Yelling at doctors and nurses to fix my son.

Ana passed out almost as soon as she hit the chair. I didn't dare try to wake her, she needed the sleep. I sat on the bed and watched as my two-favorite people as they slept.

They're what I need in my life, more then what GEH could ever be. Without them, life would end up being worthless, cease to exist. I also can't believe I would say that she's holding me back. If anything, I'm holding her back from doing more than just being head of IT. She could do anything she wanted instead she's helping me with _my_ dream. I basically hired her and assumed she would do it, back when we started dating. Shit, she would follow me anywhere, even the pits of hell if she had to, and what do I do, stomp all over her?

 _Yeah, you're a moron, Grey._

I let those guys get into my head. It was just nice to talk to people that didn't want to talk about kids or diaper rash. To hang out with guys. I found myself surrounded by just woman everyday. Maddie Ros and Ana were the only ones I really talked with. I guess I need some testosterone. Shit, I haven't talked to Danny in a while.

 _Wonder what that guy is up too? If he was here, he would be kicking my ass, telling me to get over myself. Then point him in the direction of the hot girls._

I leave the room and I head towards the cafeteria to grab some coffee. As I'm walking down the hallway I spot Dr. Fucker talking to one of his co-workers.

"You should totally see the babe in room 601." My ears perk up and know that he's talking about Ana. "I would totally hit that, the kid puts a damper on things, but at least she's not my patient. I think I might ask her out once they're discharged."

"No boyfriend, husband? She does have a young child."

"If she does, he wasn't around the whole night. And she hasn't mentioned anything."

 _The fucking bastard. He wants my girl. I don't fucking think so._

I walk closer and tap him on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at me, "Can I help you?"

"You can stop talking about my wife for one." I snap at him.

"Your wife? I don't know what you're talking about?" He shakes his head and turns away from me.

"The girl in 601?" He turns back and looks at me and smirks. "She's mine, and it would be your best interest to stay away from her."

The fucker actually starts laughing and his co-worker slips away.

"It's funny that you call her your _wife._ I know for a fact she isn't. I mean she goes by _Miss_ Steele, there's no ring on her finger, and frankly the insurance papers have her labeled as single, so I think you need to rephrase the wife comment." He answers still smiling at me. "Plus, if you're her husband, you're sure a lousy one." I clench my fist tight to my side and I can feel the vein in my head pulsate.

"You know nothing about us." I grit out and I'm doing everything in my power not to punch his lights out.

"Maybe not. But, I did walk in on her crying last night, and cursing someone named Christian. I figure that's you. She also mumbled something about just making you go back to Seattle."

If that doesn't make my heart plummet into my stomach more. I should've been here. I should've apologized after I realized what I was saying. I let my temper take over, and now…she may never forgive me.

"So, I'll take my chances. Don't worry I'll take good care of her." The fucker smirks and goes to turn around, I'm about to go after him, when there's a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and face Maddie.

"I know you want to hurt him, but I wouldn't. You have enough problems and the last thing you need is a lawsuit."

"So, I'm just supposed to get away with him asking my girl out?"

"Who cares?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think is going to happen if he asks her out? You really think she's going to run off into the sunset with him? Get real Christian. She can handle it, _if_ it happens."

"Or she sees there is a better option out there for her."

Maddie rolls her eyes, "You sure have a lot of faith in her." She says sarcastically.

"I hurt her. Of course, I'm going to think that she wants to flee. If anything, she deserves better." I say mournfully.

"Oh, Christian. You're such a bonehead. That girl might want to tear your balls off, but she loves you. And considering you're still walking and breathing she didn't kill you over the pictures. When you get home just beg for mercy." She gives me a sickly-sweet smile.

I'm going to be groveling for a while at this rate. Maybe I should by knee pads now.

"Listen, I'm going to go and say hi to Ana then get ready for my shift."

"Didn't you just get off?"

"I got called in." She huffs. "I ended up sleeping in an on call room, instead of going home. The joys of the job during flu season." She smiles. "I'll see you later." she pats my shoulder and goes to Teddy's room.

Knowing Ana isn't alone I go get us both a cup of coffee before heading back to the room. God, knows we could use the pick me up.

Dr. Fucker isn't going to have a chance to ask her out. I'm not leaving her side after this. But, Maddie is right, Ana wouldn't leave for a Doggie Howser wannabe.

 _But she will if I keep treating her like I have._

When I get back to the room, Teddy is laying in the crib and Ana's eyes are closed again.

I put the coffee down on the tray and I go over to her to kiss the top of her head which wakes her.

"I got your coffee."

"Thanks."

"When we get home, I can watch Teddy and let you sleep."

"I think we need to talk first…" she mumbles, her voice drenched in sleep.

I sigh, "I know, and I'm so sorry baby, for what I said, but you need sleep. We can talk after you rest."

"Whatever, I'll be fine." She moves to stand up so she can grab her coffee and the door opens revealing Dr. Fucker.

So, I do what any jealous man would do to mark his territory, I grab Ana around the waist and pull her to me and smash my lips to hers. Ana tenses up, her lips unmoving to mine. I feel more like I'm trying to make out with my pillow instead of my girlfriend.

She gently pushes away from me when the doctor clears his throat.

I glance at him and give him a smirk. Even though that kiss wasn't picture perfect, I think I made my point. Or at least I thought I did.

"Mr. Steele, I presume."

 _Have I mentioned he was a fucker?_

Ana looks at me questionably, but thankfully doesn't engage the enemy.

"That's me." I give my best megawatt smile.

He pursues his lips and raises an eyebrow as to say _yeah righ_ t. "Well, let's see how little Theodore _Grey_ is doing." He emphasizes the word Grey.

 _Asshat._

He looks him over again and turns back to us. "He looks good to go. His fever is down and the blood work still looks good. Like I said if there are any problems bring him back. You have my information don't you, Ana?"

"Yes, Thank you." She nods at him.

Why the fuck are they on a first name basis?

I move to pick up Teddy so I can avoid punching his lights out. "Yes, thank you. Good bye." I tell him after a beat. He's spending way too much time staring at her.

"Like I said Ana, you can call me for _anything_." He gently touches her arm and is out the door.

"Is that how you get even with someone, Ana? I didn't think you would stoop so low over some pictures I didn't even send." I growl quietly, so I don't disturb Teddy. I feel like a jealous lunatic.

"What are you talking about _Mr. Steele?_ What the fuck is that crap?"

"Don't twist this on me Ana, that fucker wants in your panties and in no way, did you ward of his advances. Did you know when I went to go get coffee, he was talking about you, wanting a date. I tried to make it clear to him that you were taken and I called you my wife."

"Your wife? Don't you think girlfriend would have been good enough? Or _baby mama_."

"We are way more than that. We could be married, but again, we're doing what you want and waiting."

 _Gezz, Grey why don't you stick your own foot up your ass?_

"You haven't asked either!" The venom from her voice drips out.

 _I guess she does have a point there. I have big plans to do it right, when it's time._

"No, because you agreed with everyone that we should wait. So why ask, when it's not what you want and you would just tell me no."

 _I don't think I could survive If she told me no._

"Like I said. You. Never. Asked."

"So, you're telling me if I asked you now, you would say yes."

I would be on the first flight to Vegas if she said yes.

"If you asked me now I could tell you where to shove it. Because it's so romantic of you to ask during a fight. Give me a break Christian. Plus, we're getting off base, and I really don't want to talk about anything with you now."

"You know I want to marry you Ana!" I huff. More than anything, but we did agree to wait. I want everything to be perfect when I ask her. But if I don't stop digging my own grave, it may never happen.

"And you're right we're off topic. Can't you just admit that maybe you were flirting with Dr. Fucker there…" I point towards the door and she shakes her head at me. I see her crack a small smile. But, it's gone as quickly as it came.

"I wasn't flirting! He was, yes, but I was just being nice. And you of all people know how I flirt. So, don't confuse the both"

 _This is true. Ok, so maybe she wasn't flirting. Her flirting involves a lot of heavy breathing and petting, not to mention I usually end up with a sore dick after it._

"Ok then what's this shit about you getting in touch with him? You two exchanged phone numbers or something? I know for a fact the bastard wants you." I say softy. I'm not upset, just confused, thinking over and over again that I blew the best thing ever.

"Christian you can be so dense sometimes." She huffs. She grabs a couple of papers and shoves them in my face, pointing to some information on the bottom. "I got a number to call if Teddy were to get worse. Which they doubt will happen. The pneumonia was small and should clear up on its own." She then turns away from more annoyed with me then she was earlier. She sighs heavily and I watch as she pushes her hands through her hair.

I look at Teddy who is sound asleep again, "You hear that buddy. You'll be better in no time." I place a kiss on top of his head. I need to shut up because I keep making that grave deeper.

"I'm sorry... I'm just jealous...I'm an idiot. I know you…"

"Can we please just go home so we can argue in private?" Ana cuts me off as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to argue, baby."

"I don't either...but.." she shakes her head as to rid her thoughts "we have a lot to talk about."

"Let's get Teddy home to his own bed. Then we can talk." I offer.

"Just Ana?"

"What?"

"I am so sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life groveling if I have too."

She might forgive me, but I know she'll never forget. And I can only curse that perfect memory of hers.

Maybe I should just pack my stuff to the dog house now. I think I'll be sleeping there a lot till my end of days.

X-X-X-X-X

Once we get home we get Teddy to sleep after he's been fed and bathed. Ana takes a quick shower, which I was locked out of, and then crawls into bed.

"To be honest Christian, between you going wacko on me about the doctor, the pictures, and everything else, I just want to sleep. I know I said we can talk but I just want to sleep."

"Yeah, that's fine." I start to slip off my pants and she stops me by raising her hand to me.

"Alone."

"Yeah, of course. It's too early anyways." I do my best to play it off. It is only five. But it kind of sucks she doesn't want me around.

Guess I deserve that.

I go to kiss the top of her head, "Get some sleep. I need to get some work done. I love you."

I leave the bedroom and grab my laptop to check some emails and work on locating a new business to acquirer.

After an hour of research, Teddy starts to cry. I don't want to wake Ana, so I quickly go to his room and pick him up. He quiets instantly in my arms. I change his diaper and notice he feels much cooler than he did earlier.

"Are you feeling better little guy?" Teddy just looks up at me with his bright blue eyes, and coos at me.

"Are you hungry? I think mommy might have saved some of her milk. Why don't we find out, that way we don't have to wake her?" Teddy gives me a hiccup laugh.

I move to the kitchen and find a frozen bag of breastmilk and go to defrost it. I decided to also order some of Ana's favorite take out. I know she hasn't ate anything today, and we all know I'm not allowed to cook anything. The apartment still smells like my burnt pancake fiasco.

Once the bottle is at the perfect temperature I settle on to the couch and feed Teddy, who is now sucking on his fingers.

"Did you know you have the most amazing mommy and a very stupid daddy?" I tell Teddy as he looks up at me, sucking down his bottle. I feel like he's looking at me saying 'what you do now daddy?'

"Daddy has been selfish. Your mommy doesn't hold me back. If anything, she makes me better you know. She makes everything look so easy, that I forget how much she really does. I couldn't do anything without her. If it wasn't for her or you, I think I would be at a loss. My life started because of both of you. How do I tell her how sorry I am? That all I want to do is give you guys the world."

"That's a good start." Ana says standing in the doorway in her gray sweatpants and an oversized t shirt.

"Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?" She shakes her head at me and sits down on the couch.

"I ordered some dinner. I thought you might be hungry."

"Yes, I'm starving. Thank you."

"I do mean it, baby. I'm sorry. I would get on my knees and beg if I wasn't holding Teddy right now."

She sighs, "Can we not talk about the heavy stuff right now on an empty stomach?"

"Yeah, um… we can talk after we eat."

X-X-X-X-X

I lay dinner out for us and Teddy is chilling in his bouncing seat, babbling to the stuffed animals that hang in front of him.

"I got us a meeting with Richmond Marketing next week." I tell her to break the ice.

"That's great. I told you there would be more out there." She says as she bites into her chicken.

"I know, it's just hard to believe, you know. Like most people already don't take us seriously because we're just a couple of kids. I want to change the world in a way, but it's hard when no one respects you. I feel like I'm getting set up to fail."

"That's pretty standard in the business world, no matter what our age is. You're just going to have to suck it up." She tells me pointy.

 _It's true, but it's still hard to hear all the time, someone telling that you're never gonna make it._

"I know. I'm still learning."

"We both are."

We finish dinner not saying much else., thankfully the silence isn't uncomfortable. Ana feeds Teddy and he falls asleep again. Once he's down, we settle to sit on the couch.

"So, these pictures…" She starts

"Gary sent those pictures. I have no idea why… I knew they liked to tease me, but I didn't think any of them would result to try and break us up."

"It's because they're a bunch of prehistoric primates, and missing most of their brains. They will end up being bachelors for the rest of their lives, because no real women are going to want them." She crosses her arms and glares at me. "So why were you around a bunch of girls taking their tops off? Was it another way to 'Stick it to me?'"

"No, no. We were just at a house party." I nervously run my hands through my hair. She's glaring at me and I feel my palms sweat as I start to ramble. "You were calling, and they were telling me how much pussy I was going to miss being tied down to you." I look up and catch her roll her eyes. "When you kept calling, I just wasn't ready to talk to you. I knew I was being a jerk, but I wasn't ready to face it yet. Then they brought over these girls because they think I'm not happy looking at the same pair of boobs for the rest of my life. And trust me your boobs are the best of any I will ever see. Perfection."

"I guess that's reassuring…" She shakes her head at me.

"I didn't do anything. I couldn't and wouldn't even look at them. I yelled at them, said yours were better and the girls left. After that I ended up getting more drunk. I think I just was so mad at myself I want to drown myself to forget."

"I believe you. Although, I don't get how you don't stick up with our relationship to your so-called friends, but ready to kick "Dr. Fuckers" ass?" she uses air quotes for the name I gave him the bastard.

"Because Dr. _Fucker_ wanted in your panties and wasn't taking the hint that you were taken. With the guys, I guess, maybe I just wanted to fit in. I'm not sure. Feel like a normal eighteen-year-old. I mostly told them to fuck off. But last night I think they knew I was angry. I was already drunk by the time your name came up." I sigh, "All our friends in high school got us. We didn't have to explain. Here I'm a teen parent that appears to have a partner I'm stuck with. Which I don't believe." I add quickly because it's true. "I'm sorry, I should have just told them to go fuck themselves. And you can trust me to know I'm not going to be hanging out with those guys anymore. Not after what Gary did."

"What if you believed them? Or later start believing the hype that your _pussy whipped._ If you succeed with GEH. . ."

"If _we_ succeed." I state firmly.

"Fine, if _we_ succeed you're going to have people around you, throwing themselves at you wanting your attention. Especially, the gold diggers wanting in your pocket. How do I know that next time we have a fight you don't go running off with some guy friends that want to hook you up with girls? Or CEO'S want to take you out for a night on the town and get _loose_ , while I stay home."

"Because I don't want that. I'm sorry I made a mistake. I'm so sorry. Trust me you're all I want and more."

Ana brushes her hands on her lap before she moves to stand up and heads to the kitchen. I watch as she moves around the room and gets herself a glass of water. She takes a long sip and puts down the glass.

"I think you should go to Seattle." she blurts out.

 _What_?

"What are you going on about? Are-are you breaking up with me?" I stand to go approach her. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"I didn't say that. Unless that's what you want." She says softly and shrugs her shoulders.

"Of course, it's not what I want…and I'm not going to Seattle without you and Teddy."

"I don't want to hold you back. You're right, you're only here because of me and I don't want to be the one keeping you from your dream. You should go and get started then maybe after I finish this semester, Teddy and I will join you."

Why the hell did she say maybe?

"I'm not leaving, Ana. You're my family and there's no way I can be without either of you for three months." I walk closer to her and box her into the corner.

She puts her hands on my chest and pushes me back, "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one you love. You want to get GEH up and running. Go do it. If you stay you'll just end up resenting us. I'll be ok if you go, so will Teddy. It's only three months and I'm sure we can visit if you really want us to." She says it likes it no big deal.

She'll be ok… but I won't be.

"Ana, baby, that's not what I want. I didn't mean the stuff I was saying. I could never resent you guys. I just…needed a break and I said somethings I didn't mean...I think, ok I know I did it on purpose so I had a reason to leave last night." I admit.

"I knew _that. But_ I guess get it, though. You never really had a social life outside of me. You're letting other people whisper in your ear and influence you. But you don't think that I didn't want to go out and have a college experience? Late night partying, and not have to worry about anything? Be totally stupid and get into some trouble? But guess what? We got pregnant. I didn't do it by myself. If I remember correctly, you were there when we made that little life together." she points towards Teddy's room. "We both made sacrifices but we're parents now it's what we're supposed to do. We're supposed to be a team."

"I know. It's just, I never really cared till a couple weeks ago. The two companies we were trying to get were in Seattle. One point blank told me I was going to fail and that us little kids knew nothing about the business world and weren't reading for big boy pants yet. Then I just wanted to show the guys that you didn't have me on some kind of leash. They've been harping on me for weeks about going out and I would turn them down. I told them once that I needed to go home to you and I never lived it down. I guess I was also home sick, you have Maddie and Ros and my best friend and brother are in Seattle."

"Christian, you know if you wanted to go hang out with your "buddies" I wouldn't care. I would like to think you would extend the same to me. But last night you basically were just saying 'Fuck you, Ana.'"

I bow my head, remembering what I said to her. "I'm sorry." I sigh with a heavy heart. "It's not so much the wanting the freedom. I just feel so stuck here. Like I could be doing more with the company, with our lives. It's ready to branch out and we can't really do it from here. I want us to have everything we ever dreamed of."

"I know that. Since Christmas you've had your heart set on getting GEH moving more forward. You're right, you might not need your classes or a backup plan. I really do think you will succeed. I have zero doubt with how big it will come. I'm the one who wants my degree, even if granted I'm going to be finishing the rest back in Seattle. Shit, I guess I could've gone if I didn't need to be present for two of those classes. But, like GEH is your dream, a degree from MIT is mine. So, don't let me keep you. Go. Go to Seattle and do what you need to do."

"Baby, I couldn't do any of it without you. I need you by my side. I want you to have your dreams too. I do. I want everything for you." I can feel the tears starting to burn in my eyes. "I want to be with you and see you do it."

"And I'll be there, in May." She says way to casually for my taste.

"You do hear what you're saying right? You really think the distance is something we could do?"

"Yeah, it might be good for us."

"Good for us?" I gape at her. It's like she's stabbing me in the heart. I hurt her and I hate myself for it.

"I told you, I don't want you to resent us because things didn't happen the way the you wanted."

"That's not what I want." I state firmly.

 _It's the last thing I want to do is leave them_.

"You could've fooled me Christian." She says not looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I told you I didn't mean anything I was saying." My voice cracks from the un shed tears.

 _You have to learn to think before you talk, Grey_

"Well, there has to be some truth to them, right? It might be better this way."

I suck in a breath, I feel lightheaded. "It won't be. It would kill me. You and Teddy are my reason for breathing. My life, my family." I feel like there's a Mac Truck weighing on my chest. I can feel the tears now stinging my cheeks.

"I just don't want to be in your way. I just want you happy Christian and if that's not here, then I want you to go back home, and I'll be there later."

"No. I can't survive three months without you." I walk closer to her. I need to show her just what she means to me.

"You really think you could survive three months without me?" I ask her and push myself into her. "Three months without me touching you." I brush my hands up and down her shoulder. I can already start to see the goosebumps rise on her skin. I bend down and start kissing the side of her neck, up her chin and stop before I get to her lips. "Three months of me not kissing you." I gently place a kiss on her lips.

"Stop." She tries pushing me away and I grab her hands and put them over her head.

I pepper some more kisses on her while I talk. "I'm sorry for being an asshole yesterday. You're not holding me back. I love you more than anything. Being without even just for a few months isn't an option. You and Teddy are my world and I've been selfish."

I leave one of my hands locked around her wrists while the other finds its way down her sweatpants and my fingers trace over her panties.

"Christian…" she pants as my thumb circles around her clit. "Sex isn't going to fix anything..."

"What's there to left fix?" I ask as I grind my erection into her leg. "I was a selfish asshole, that let people that don't know our business get in my head. On top, think I can succeed in GEH without you." I whisper into her ear, then suck gently on her lobe.

"Christian, you don't play fair," she gasps as I insert two fingers inside of her.

"Have I ever?" I tell her and suck on her bottom lip. "I haven't been thinking straight. If anyone has given up anything it's you."

"I don't feel that way." She purrs as I work my fingers in and out of her.

"I know. And it's one of the many reasons why I love you. You're selfless. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you." I free her hands and they fall around my head. "Can you forgive me?" I look up at her and her hand grips the back of hair and I push another finger inside of her.

"No…" I stop what I'm doing and stare at her.

"What? Baby, come on…" She looks at me with a smirk on her face.

"I will. After you fuck me."

"I can do better than that. And we won't be fucking… I'm going to make love to you" I kiss her quickly before falling to my knees. "I'm going to worship you…"

"In the kitchen?" she looks down at me panting, running her hands through my hair.

"To start..." I smirk. I pull down her sweatpants to reveal she isn't wearing any underwear. I finish moving them down her legs, she steps out of them. My hands travel up her legs to her ass. My hands knead her ass. I lay a kiss on her cesarean scar. "I love this…" I tell her. "Because of this scar, you were able to give us our son. The greatest gift I could ever ask for." I kiss down from her scar to her sex and sniff in her scent.

"You're smell, is alluring, it turns me on. It's like it was made for just me." Pushing her more into me I suck and lick on her clit, making her arousal spill into my mouth. "You taste even better."

My hands trail down her legs as I look them over, leaving little kisses along the way. "You have amazing legs, that seem to go on for miles. I love them when they're wrapped around me."

I stand myself back up, remove her shirt, before grabbing her ass again. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my hips and her arms drape over my shoulders. "I love you pressed up against me. Because I love the feeling of you touching my skin. The first person to have ever touch me, you made me whole again." I trail a line of kisses from her shoulder to her neck and carry her to our bedroom.

I lay her down carefully on the bed, and stare at her for a moment, admiring her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world you know that?"

She shakes her head, "well you are. I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating guys like that doctor off of you." I crawl on top of her and kiss her. I'm thankful when she responds, opening her mouth to me and letting my tongue explore her mouth. I break away and leave our noses touching.

"I love you. I could _never_ resent you or Teddy. You know, fuck GEH, I need you so much more. If you told me I had to work at McDonalds for the rest of my life, just so I can be with you, I would." I feel as her hips raise and rub into my aching crotch. "If you left me, there wouldn't be anything left of me. I would crawl into the abyss and pray for my ending." I kiss her again and she grips the back of my head pulling me even closer to her.

I move my lips down her chin, to her throat, to her sternum. I trace my tongue over her mounds and then suck on her right nipple.

"Christian, I want you." She mewls as she thrust into me again.

"You have me...but tonight is about you and your pleasure." I go back to sucking and nipping on her nipple. My left-hand travels down over the curve of her breast, over her flat stomach, to the heat of her sex.

My fingers run over her soaked core before I put my fingers in her and my thumb teases her clit. She's moving her hips to match the rhythm of my pumping fingers.

I take extra care of each of her hard nipples, before moving back up and kissing her hard, her moans muffled by my mouth. I pump my fingers faster and she cums around them, her body shivers with her release.

"There's not a better site then you coming. You're amazing and I couldn't be luckier that you're mine. Now let me remember how good you taste after you come."

I move down to her sex and grab her ass to lift her hips so I can devour her. She tastes so fucking sweet, and I just get lost in the ecstasy of her taste. I could spend hours down here, just exploring every inch of her pussy.

"Christian…" She pants and I hum my reply with my face still sucking and licking her.

"If you don't get that massive dick inside of me now. I really am going to kill you."

I chuckle, and pull back enough to answer her. "Just give me one more." I go back to working her over with my mouth and it doesn't take much longer for her to come again.

I sit up on my knees and remove my clothes. I crawl on top of her resting my elbows on each side of her. "I love you, always, baby." I whisper resting my head on her forehead as I enter her slowly. She feels like silk around my dick. It's home.

"I love you too. Please move."

I start to rock slowly in and out of her. Our kiss is intense, hungry, needy, as our bodies are entangled with one another. She's pulling at my head and her nails dig into my back. I have to pull away from her lips just to catch my breath.

"You. are. The. love. of. my, life." I pant out between each thrust and kiss her again. "I can't wait to make you my wife one day…. To have and to hold." I kiss down her cheek and suck on her ear lobe. "Cherish you everyday for the rest of my life…"

"God," She moans out. I start to pick up pace once I sense she is close. She screams out, my name on her lips as she comes, she's milking my dick and I can't hold it anymore before I come spilling into her.

I roll off of her and take her with me so she's now laying on top of me. Her head resting in the crock of my neck.

"I don't deserve you…" I murmur as I slowly catch my breath.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't matter because I want you. At the end of the day I love you. You can only learn from your mistakes, and move on from them. It's when you keep making them that something is wrong." Ana gives me a kiss on the side of my neck.

"I love you Ana Steele."

"I love you too, Christian _Steele._ " I chuckle, and kiss the top of her head.

"Let's get a shower, where I can worship you again, and then get some sleep."

 **ANA POV**

I wake in the middle of the night, and hear soft strands of classical music playing. I look over and notice Christian isn't in bed. I throw on my robe and pad out to the living room. There before me is Christian in only his boxers, with Teddy in his arms, tight against his chest, swaying to the music.

Even if I'm still a little ticked at him, I have to say in this moment, my ovaries have exploded at the sight in front of me. I can hear Christian humming, as he rubs Teddy's back, who appears to be sound asleep now.

I walk over to them and rub my hand on Christian's shoulder.

"He woke up, and I didn't want to wake you. He didn't seem hungry, I think he just wanted held." He whispers to me.

"I have to say you haven't looked sexier than you do at this moment." I tell him as I cuddle into his side and rest my head on his shoulder.

"That's good to know." He says kissing the top of my head. "I love you. I'm not going to take what we have for granted ever again."

"Good, because next time I will string you up by your balls."

"You never know I might like that." He winks at me and I nudge him in the ribs.

X-X-X-X-X

Two days later Christian and I are driving to the airport to go Seattle for Spring break. We're stopped at a light and in front of us is a digital billboard. I start cracking up and Christian looks over at me.

"What?"

I point up at the billboard, he looks up, and starts laughing "You didn't…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I feign innocence. The billboard is for Erectile dysfunction and the poster boy would be Gary. It simply says "ED can happen to anyone…"

The light turns green and we surge ahead and were both laughing. "You've think he's seen it?" Christian asks me.

"Oh, I'm sure he has…" I smile wickedly. "Wait till you find out what I did to their Facebook pages. Todd, Josh and Gary won't be messing with other people's relationships again."

"Do I want to know what you did?"

"It's not _that_ bad. I kind of just stuck it to them. You be glad I love you. Or that would have been your face up there" I smirk at him.

He reaches over the console and kisses my hand. "Yes, I've very lucky you do. I should know better than to piss you off."

"Yes, you should. So, don't do it anymore." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Noted."

 **A/N: I feel like I have to say this. I have a strong belief in forgiveness. It doesn't make a person a doormat. If you love someone you move on- especially if the person knows what they did. We're humans we make mistakes. (I'm sure most of us have fought with our spouse and said things we don't mean. If you haven't, god bless you- I mean that nicely.) That's how I made these characters. They have flaws but they end up learning and getting better from their mistakes. I hope I did well with this, but this is how I see my Christian and Ana working through things. Thanks again to all my reviewers and followers. You're the best!**

 **Thanks to Carmel Roads, QueenBee03 and Ruby for their help and letting me talk through this chapter with them.**

 **(And because I feel like someone with have something to say about the ED billboard. It's a joke and is not my intent to insult anyone with ED.)**


	3. Outtake 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the support with my last outtake. It's much appreciated. Now to something fuffy.  
**

 **This takes place after Ana and Christian have been dating for 2 and a half months and shortly after The Flashback in Chapter 9 where Ana touches Christian's chest for the first time and they tell each other that they love each other.**

 **I was going to use this as another flashback, but it never fit anywhere. Also, I never did anybody but Christian and Ana POV this one with have a small glimpse of Grace's POV.**

 **By the way they're both 16 here.**

 **Christian's POV**

Now that Ana can now freely touch me I can't seem to get enough of her touch. It's like a drug and I'm addicted to it. I never knew that it could feel this good to have someone touch me in a place that I feared would cause me pain forever.

I love that she can freely touch me, her naked skin pressed against my skin when we make love. It's heaven, and I can't believe I've been missing out on it all this time. I no longer have to hesitate with her, or worry that she'll touch me and I'll lose all control, well, I still lose all control, but in totally different way then it would've been before.

All i know right now is that I'm totally in love with Anastasia Steele.

Today is the day before Thanksgiving break. Danny, John and I are sitting in the bleachers watching our girls during cheer practice.

 _Man, can Ana do a high kick. And not to mention watching her do the splits, I can only picture her doing that while riding my dick. And why haven't we done that yet?_

"Man, how lucky are we?" John says, pulling me out of my fantasy. John dates Jenny, they've been dating since freshman year.

"Pretty damn lucky." I smile, while thinking about later.

"So, what is this thing you have going on with Kate, Danny?" John asks.

"We're just kind of hanging out, you know. She's a lot of fun, the sex is great, but we both know it will never be anything serious. I tell her to keep her eyes open, because you know I'm never going to settle down."

"Hey, you never thought I would settle down." I remind him.

"It's different, you were meant to find someone. Ana, broke you out of that 'I'm angry at the world' shell. Thank god. I don't know how many times I just wanted to kick your ass last year. Me on the other hand, I learned from my father, it's much more enjoyable to not be tied down." He laughs. I used to think that Elliot was the poster child for man-whore's everywhere, but Danny's dad takes the cake. "Maybe if the right girl turns my head, like in ten or twenty years. I'm in no hurry."

Cheer practice is finally over and Ana comes running over to me, she bounces into my arms and I hug her tight. "Baby, you looked so sexy out there." I tell her nuzzling her neck. I can't get over how good she smells, even when she's been sweating. "I want you so badly." I whisper pressing my crotch into her.

"You wanna come over and take a shower with me?" she asks looking up at me, biting her lip.

"Is that really a question?" I kiss her hard my tongue dancing with hers, as I move my hand so in tangles in her ponytail. There's nothing about this kiss that is g-rated.

A whistle is blowing behind us, and I can also hear laughter around us. We break apart and Miss Wiseman, Ana's couch, is standing in front of us.

"Steele. Grey. You two know better." She crosses her arms and stares at us with her eyebrows knitted together

Ana hides her head in my chest laughing.

"Miss Wiseman, you know that is not true." Danny interjects.

"Yes, I'm starting to see that." She rolls her eyes. "Go home before I write you up." Miss Wiseman huffs before walking away.

I sniffle a laugh, who would think PDA was such a crime on school grounds.

Keeping my arm around Ana, I address the group. "We're all still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it. Are you and Jenny still coming with Kate and I?" Danny asks John.

"Yes, we'll meet you at your house at eleven." John tells him.

"Awesome. All right, we will see you tomorrow Grey, _Mrs. Grey."_ Danny teases.

"Shut up, Danny." Ana sticks her tongue out at him, and I see the blush creep up on her face.

Tomorrow my grandparents are having a small, pre- thanksgiving gathering. It's something they do every year, and this year let me bring a couple of my friends. Mia is also bringing her friend, Jess. My grandmother always ends up making too much, it's like she tries to feed an entire NFL team.

They have an indoor pool, which used to be outdoor, but ended up building around it, and have retractable roof for the summer. So, I think this is also a way to show it off.

Before Danny can shot off anymore, I say our goodbyes, and drag Ana out of the gym. I'm in a hurry to get inside of her.

Once we arrive to Ana's house, we make it to her bathroom, and start the water to her shower. I quickly rid her cheer uniform and I strip off my clothes. I pick her up and lift her into the shower. I capture her lips into a smoldering kiss.

I can feel her soaked core against my stomach as I push her up against the tile wall, our tongues still intertwined. I pull her ass back slightly, so I can line my dick up and push into her.

I do it with enough force, her mouth breaks from my mind, her head falling back against the tile. I take the opportunity to suck on her neck as I start moving. The heels of her feet are digging into my ass, and her nails grip into my back.

It's a totally different sensation of her nails digging into my back. She's never clawed at my back before. I think even after knowing she could touch me, I think still respected the no-go areas. Or it was just habit. Whatever, the reason, it only makes me harder, as I aggressively ram into her.

"Damn, Christian!" She groans out

"What's wrong baby?" I say breathlessly. "You're always asking for it harder…"

In return all I get is a loud 'Ahh' as my mouth bites down on her shoulder, my pace never relenting.

"Three days." I pant, "Is...too...long…not...to...be...inside...you." I say between each thrust.

Her nails run up my back, I'm sure leaving marks in their path, as she grips the back of hair, pulling hard.

My face is now to hers, our eyes locked, noses touching, our jaws slacked, as we pant heavily.

I can feel her walls start to clamp around me and I don't want this moment to end. But, I know her release will cause mine.

"Christian… I'm…" She can't finish her sentence as her body starts to pulsate, causing her to call out a version of my name I've never heard before. Her pussy is milking my cock so hard. I'm trying to focus my concentration somewhere else, so I can last longer. But it's no use and I spill into her violently.

Once our breathing becomes normal again I drop Ana to her feet. Her body falls limp to mine, her head resting on my chest, and her arms around my waist, as to keep her balanced.

 _I guess I made her weak in the knees._

I grab a washcloth from behind her, get it wet, and lather it up with soap, before running the cloth up her back. She hums her approval. I love being able to care for her and cherish her.

She finally looks up at me as I move the rag between her legs.

"Can I wash you?" She asks stopping the motion of my hand between her legs.

"Yeah, I would like that." She takes the rag from my hand and rinses it off and applies new soap.

She starts at my arms and works her way over my chest. In the path of the rag she leaves soft kisses over my scars.

The feeling of her lips to my chest is warm and inviting.

Once she's finished I lift her chin and kiss her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you more then you know, Christian."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We're now lying in bed, and Ana's body is pressed against mine with her one leg over mine. Her hand is running up and down my chest, her lips pressed against my bicep. I absent mindedly run my fingers through her hair.

 _I feel so content._

"Do you know how good it feels for you to touch me?" I tell her, which causes her hand to rest on my stomach. Her blue eyes pour into my grey ones as she smiles and her cheeks flush.

"Yeah?"

"It's like you've healed me somehow. I don't even know how. Like the memories of what was, seem to vanish when you're around. I used to think the pain would always be there, that I would live my life without anybody ever touching me. Just people getting close to me would spark my anger. You have some kind of voodoo magic Ana Steele."

"I think you're just learning to trust people better. You have to know I'll never hurt you, Christian." She tells me reaching up to kiss my cheek.

"Ditto." I pull her, so she's now laying on my chest. Grabbing the back of her neck, I push her lips to mine

 **ANA'S POV**

Christian just left and he's picking me up tomorrow morning so we can drive out to his grandparents house who live by Beverly Beach.

Ever since we confessed our love together a couple weeks ago, I feel like I've been floating on cloud nine. I didn't think I could ever feel this happy. He's everything I could want and more and I can see us going the distance.

I have to feel special and honored that he allows me to touch him. That he trusts me enough. It's something he doesn't even think he could let his family do, including his mother. But, I have faith that he could, if he really wanted too.

I feel like I should be exhausted after the couple of romps Christian and I just had, but I'm more wired than anything. I think the nerves are kind of getting to me knowing that I'm going to meet the rest of his family Grandparents, cousins, the whole shabang. I feel like I'm getting thrown into the wolfs and pray they don't eat me alive.

I'm in the middle of watching Letterman, when my mom comes home. She throws her purse down on the table and sits down next to me.

"Hey sweetie." She greets me tapping my leg.

"Hi, how was work?"

"Same old same old." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I'm surprised to see you awake. You're usually asleep by now."

"I just had a few things on my mind."

"Oh? Are you and Christian ok?"

"We're perfect." I say dreamily, "I'm going to meet some of his family tomorrow." I remind her.

"That's right, I forgot you told me. Will you home for Thanksgiving?"

"I thought you were working?"

"Thought so too, but Mike let me off. I thought maybe we can keep our tradition going and see a movie."

"Oh, I um- I guess I assumed you were working." I tell her softly. I'm actually kind of surprised, it's seems lately all she does lately is work and date.

"Well, I asked off, so what do you say?"

"I was gonna have dinner at Christian's house, but sure, I can always do both, right?" I shrug.

"Of course dear, we can do a late show or something. I have something else I can do…I can meet up with Dave."

 _Oh great, another boyfriend._

"Maybe you can join us for dinner. I'm sure it would be all right." I offer.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." She answers, waving off the idea.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Plus, you should meet them right. That's what parents do right?"

"I suppose…I have met Carrick a few times when he would go fishing with your dad...I just don't want to intrude... I don't have anything fancy to wear…."

"Really mom? They won't care what you wear. I'll ask tomorrow. But I think it'll be fine. I don't want you alone on Thanksgiving."

Plus, it would be nice to see her for more than a couple of minutes.

"All right, I guess. As long as they don't mind."

"They won't." I look at my watch and see it's after midnight. "I'm going to go to bed. Will you be home tomorrow night?"

"I have to work late because I'm taking Thursday off."

"Oh, all right then." I say slightly disappointed. You think I would be used to it now. I get up to give my mom a hug. "I guess I'll see you Thursday. Love you."

"I love you too, Ana."

I awake the next morning to feather kisses on my face. I hum my delight and open my eyes to meet the sexy pair of grey eyes, that belong to my boyfriend.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I sit up and stretch my body. "How did you...oh god… What time is it?"

I frantically remove the covers from and spin my body to move off the bed. "Settle killer, your mom let me, we still don't have to leave for another hour or so." he tells me smiling wildly at me as his eyes trace my body.

I look down at myself and remember I'm only wearing his Spinal Tap shirt and a pair of lace blue panties.

"I thought I lost this shirt…" He tugs on the end of my/his shirt.

"I might have stolen it when I was over the other day." I grin at him.

"Well, it looks a lot better on you." He pushes me down on the bed and kisses me, grabbing the hem of my shirt, and starting to pull it over my head. "But, I like it better on the floor."

"Christian," I pant. "My mother is still here…" He finishes taking my shirt off and throwing it across the room.

"No, she's not. She left for work already." He starts to trace kisses down my neck to my chest.

I let out a loud moan as his mouth latches onto my nipple. With a pop, he releases and stands up to remove his pants. "It's going to be a long day with you teasing me wearing only a bathing suit, so I need something to hold me over till tonight." He winks as he bends down to remove my panties.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"I was wondering if you think it would be ok for my mom to join me for Thanksgiving at your house? She's actually not working if you can believe that." I ask, while we drive down the freeway.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. You know my parents are very welcoming." He turns to look at me, before turning his attention back to the road.

"I know, I guess… I um.. Am just nervous. It's like a big deal." I tell him nervously.

He chuckles, "It is. But, it has to happen. And it's not like your mom hasn't met my father. I think it would be ok."

"But, what if they start sharing embarrassing stories about us to each other. You're dad is the leader of embarrassing stories." I grin over at him.

"Yes, but the two he shared were about you. Not me. Thankfully."

"It's only because I was a much cuter kid then you." I stick out my tongue at him.

"Well, there's no deny that. My parents adore you. It will be ok. I'm sure they'll get along with your mom just fine."

"You do remember who my mother is, don't you?"

"Yes. She's a bit scattered brain, but she does let me come over- a lot."

"That's because she doesn't know. If she found out…" I pause. "Actually, I don't know what she would do. Daddy would've killed you. I know that much." I giggle.

"Oh, trust me. I'm waiting for a bolt of lightning to take me down one day." Christian remarks.

I giggle, "Yeah, that seemed like his style. But, besides defiling his daughter, he would've liked you." I reach over and kiss his cheek.

After the hour and half drive Christian and I arrive at his grandparents house. The place is even bigger than his parents' house, but with a little less land.

Christian's grandfather Theo was a hotshot lawyer back in the day and his grandma Cici was a model and a nurse before they both retired. Well, that's the run-down I got. I'm also meeting an Uncle I believe and two cousins. The rest I'll be meeting tomorrow.

Thankfully, my friends are with us, if it becomes too much I plan to hide behind Jenny and Kate. We met up with them half way here and are now heading inside.

Christian puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead, "It's going to be ok, baby"

I want his grandparents to like me, especially his grandfather. Christian idolizes him, so if he doesn't approve, I might not have a leg to stand on.

We walk through the door and you can instantly smell the turkey cooking in the air.

 _It reminds me when I was little and my dad was still alive and my mom would cook family dinner._

"Grandpa, Grandma this is Anastasia." Christian introduces me.

"Oh, it's so lovely to finally meet you Anastasia." Christian's grandpa gives me a hug and kisses my cheek, "So, nice to have a face to a name, my boy can't stop talking about you." He winks at me before stepping back.

"Grandpa…" Christian grits out between his teeth.

 _He talks about me to his grandparents… swoon._

"Oh, stop that." He hushes him. "You really were all he talked about on the phone yesterday." he tells me, giving Christian a smirk.

"Theo, stop that you're embarrassing them." Christian's grandmother Cici pipes in. She nudges Theo aside and gives me a hug. "But, he's not lying. My grandson is enthralled with you."

"All right, that's enough." Christian puts his arm around me and I can't but help laugh at his embarrassment.

He's so cute when he's all flustered.

After everyone else is introduced to the family and Grandma Cici, encourages us to use the pool while dinner finishes cooking. Jenny, Kate and I are in one of the spare bedrooms changing into our swimsuits, while the guys change in another. We exit the bedroom and walk towards the pool area where Christian's cousin Mitch comes up to the three of us. He's a year older than us, he has a little brother, Regan, who is twelve, and his father is Sam. When I met them earlier they seemed really nice?

"It's a shame all of you are taken…" Mitch winks. "And didn't get to meet me first."

"Yeah, _too_ bad." Kate says sarcastically.

He ignores her and eyes me up and down. "Ana, I can't help but wonder what you find in my little cousin. I mean he's always been a bit of an asshole. I won't tell if you decided to move on with the better cousin." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

 _Is he for real or just messin' around?_

"I believe I have found the better cousin already. Sorry for your loss?" I shrug and start to walk away when he grabs my shoulder. I knock his hand off me.

"You don't have to be that way?"

"What the fuck are you doing Mitch?" Christian's voice growls from behind me.

He grins wickedly and surrenders his hands, "Nothing, just saying hi to the girls."

"It would be in your favor to keep your hand of my girl, actually all the girls, or you'll end up with stitches again, like last year. Got it?"

"God, Christian. Grow up." Mitch snaps at him before looking at me, "I feel sorry for you babe to be on the end of that temper."

I can feel that Christian is about to snap when I grab his arm and start rubbing my hand on his chest. I feel his muscles start to relax.

Mitch stands there wide eyed. "Holy crap!" he mutters. He looks back and forth between us. "She actually touches you. Man, that's huge." He states coming a totally different person than before.

I look at him oddly and question the change in mood. "Sorry, Chris…"

"Don't call me Chris, fuck nuts." Christian's resolve breaks down and starts laughing.

"I'm sorry Ana. I just like getting a rise out of him. It's so easy to do." He grins. "What do you guys say to a game of water basketball? Gramps got some hoops" He offers.

"Works for me." Danny says. Everyone else agrees and they start walking off.

"Ugh. I hate basketball." I hear Kate whine

"Why? You're pretty good at playing with balls, Kate." Danny teases her.

"Eww, Danny. TMI" Jenny shouts. I watch as Kate tied pushing Danny into the pool.

I swear those two are a pair. They have one odd relationship.

"So, what was that about with your cousin?" I ask Christian who takes my hand, as we go to join the others.

"Mitch and I just like to start shit with each other. It's harmless most of the time, but last year he ended with a black eye when he got carried away and touched me. He knew better, but honestly, I think it wasn't on purpose. We've been like that since we were little." He just shrugs.

"Come, on you can be on my team." he says, changing the subject.

"But I wanna be on Danny's." I grin and before I know it, I'm being hoisted over his shoulder and thrown into the pool.

 **Grace's POV**

I'm standing in the dining room, setting up the table for dinner. I take a look out to the pool and watch the kids play. It's nice to see my kids happy, I'm still disappointed Elliot couldn't make it, he claimed he had a big project to work on for school.

However, in the back of my mind I feel like it has something to do with a girl.

I walk closer to the large French doors that open to the indoor pool area and watch. It's so nice to see Christian finally opening up and having fun. I don't think I have ever seen him smile as much as he has these last couple of months. He's stopped fighting, his grades are up, and he's easier to be around.

"It's nice to see him so happy, isn't it?" My mother stands next to me watching the kids' horseplay.

"Yeah, I wasn't ever sure I would see him this way, so … carefree."

We both start to laugh as the guys throw the girls into the pool.

"That Ana is a real sweet girl."

"She is. Very smart too, she's top of her class. Do you know she convinced Christian to join the track team and next year he's thinking about joining the football team?"

"The football team, really? I mean, what about his…"

"I don't know how that would work. I just ended up heard them over talking earlier with Danny." I tell her.

"That's -huge." She says amazed.

I know I can't believe it either.

I watch as the girls are now chasing after the boys. I can hear their laughter through the doors and it makes my heart swell.

I watch as Christian stops in his tracks and turns around, he catches Ana in his arms and spins her around, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh my," I whisper as I watch the sight in front of me. Christian puts her down on the ground and kisses Ana's forehead. He's saying something to her, that causes her to laugh.

Then my heart stops and I rush out to the pool area quickly. Ana has reached up and placed her hands on his chest. I'm panicked; thinking he will flip out. The last person that touched him there was his cousin Mitch and I ended up putting stitches in his eyebrow after Christian had punched him.

I feel the need to reassure her, I know she knows of his touch issue, so maybe it wasn't intentional. When I reach them, I notice her hands are still there and Christian is smiling. Brightly.

He lets her touch him. I can't believe it and I can feel the tears pool in my eyes.

"Ana… Ana can touch you?" The words tumble out. This sweet wonderful girl has broken through something that I wasn't sure was ever going to happen. It seems to have taken the love of this girl to break through his shell, his fear.

I guess I have attracted an audience because my parents, Carrick are now standing around the couple, including Mia, with their mouths hanging opening. However, Christian's friends seem unaware of the intensity of the situation.

Christian looks around and notice that all eyes are on him. He looks down at Ana and I can see he's blushing slightly. "Yeah, for a couple of weeks now."

"Does that mean…?" I whisper. Is he finally accepting touch? I've longed to want to hold my son, since he was four years old. Even for just the simplest hug. I always knew how hard it was for him, I never tried to push just knowing how he couldn't handle it and would pray he would come around. The years of therapy never did anything, but it's like Ana holds some kind of magic power.

He's nervous and scratching the back of his neck. I've put him on the spot. I can almost see him retreating.

"Mom…" He starts

"It's ok." I shake my head. "It's just so wonderful to see, Christian." My voice cracks with the unshed tears.

"Dinner's almost ready, why don't you kids get dressed and meet us at the table?" My dad speaks up, I guess trying to save us all from the awkward situation I might have caused.

Everyone starts heading inside, and I smile at Christian before heading inside.

I can only hope one day he will let me in as well.

My little boy is starting to heal from his once troubled past, and I really couldn't ask for more in this moment.

 **Christian POV**

I wait for everyone to go inside, keeping Ana next to me. I watch my mom walk back in the house and I know she was disappointed that she couldn't touch me to. She didn't have to say it, I could see it in her eyes.

It's a look I've seen many times in my life growing up. I never really thought about it till now that it could be so hard on her, not to be able to hug her own son.

"What's wrong?" Ana says pulling me away from the retreating figures.

"I feel awful…"

"Why?"

"Because I know she wants to be able just to hug me, and I don't know if I can…" My words wander off.

"You let me…"

"You're different." I cut her off.

"I know. But you said it's because you trust me and you know I won't hurt you." She says as she runs her hand up and down my chest. "And if you could trust anyone else, it would be your mother. You just kind of have to try. That's if it's something you want."

I grab her wrist that is touching me. She looks shocked for a moment before I bring her hand up to my lips.

"You're right. Should I just suck it up and do it? But what if I don't react the right way and I lash out."

"I don't think you would. For one you will know it's coming and I think you'll be able to step away if it becomes too much. Just do it when you're ready. I'm sure your mom is ok with waiting for you to be ready."

I sigh, knowing she's correct with what she's saying. I find myself not living in my past like I used too. I can't remember the last time I had a nightmare. Sleeping is pleasant now. It's like the monster under my bed have packed their bags and left.

 _Although the monsters were in my head and not under the bed._

Touch is something I crave now instead of fear.

Shit, maybe it was something that I always craved. God knows, I've started many fights just to have that human interaction.

I pull Ana's body flush to mine and kiss her gently on the lips. "Thank you, baby."

"For what?"

"Without you, I don't think I could've gotten this far."

"I didn't do anything. I keep telling you, you're ready for this. You just need to take it one step at a time." She gently touches my face. "By next year, you'll be trying out for the football team."

"I don't know…" I mumble.

Danny and John have only been harassing me for months now to join the team. They think I have what it takes to be quarterback. No idea why though.

"We'll we will just keep working on it, one step of the time. Let's get inside. I could murder some sweet potatoes." She grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

We separate to get changed back into our street clothes. When I come out I run into my mother who was coming from the bathroom.

She looks at me unsure of what to say, a half smile gracing her lips

 _You can do this. Plus, it's almost Christmas._

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

I walk over to her and put my arms around her. She gasps in surprise. "It's ok…" I whisper. I take a deep breath, and push away the thoughts to retreat, as she places her hands lightly on my back.

As my mind processes everything that is happening, I don't have time to figure out if I feel any pain or not. Her touch is different than Ana's, yet comforting.

"Oh, Christian…." She sniffs. "Thank you." She breaks away, shortly after.

"I love you, mom."

"Oh, sweet boy, I love you too."

 **Any ideas what the next outtake should be? Anything anybody would like to see?**

 **I have one idea someone gave me and I'm trying to work on it. But I think it would be very short**

 **Did you guys want me to try Thanksgiving with Carla? I'm not sure what to do. I just wanted to show what Carla was kind of like before she went totally nutso.**


	4. Outtake3 part1

**HI ALL! I know it's been awhile since you heard from this story. Recently I was inspired by my first Ana and Christian. They were my babies! Where it all started... now my writing has improved so much since then, but I know to some of you It didn't matter because you loved the story itself. So thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this outtake. (I broke it into two chapters w** Only because I had deleted an A/N chapter a while back and if you already reviewed the old chapter 4 you won't be able to do it again … so I spilt this so people could review in 5.

 **So a little reminder... Christian is about to turn 20, Ana is 19 and Teddy is roughly one and a half. They have GEH and doing well. These two chapters would take place between chapter 12 and 13. It's not really an "out take" but more information! Like why didn't Christian and Ana marry sooner, how Christian prepared for the proposal, some family time, and even a small flashback. It's mainly fluff, but that's what JYAMB mainly was. I hope you enjoy and it brings a smile to your face.**

 **Part 1 of 2**

 **May 28th**

I get off the elevator to Christian's floor and stop at Andrea's desk on my way into his office. Andrea has been working here for two weeks now, and she's been a godsend. She's bright, a hard worker, and not afraid of my boyfriend's sudden burst of anger.

 _She doesn't even bat an eye._

Not to mention, I don't have to worry about her making eyes at my him either. I shake my head because I still get irked thinking about those interviews with those desperate women lusting after my man and trying to get him into his bed.

"Hey Andrea," I greet her happily and she gives me a bright smile in return. "How are you holding up today?"

"I'm doing good, Miss Steele, although I think this is the first time the phones have stopped ringing today." She gives an innocent giggle, but in the next second, the phone rings again.

Her body sags in defeat. "I guess I jinxed myself."

"Sounds like a typical Wednesday around here," I tell her just as another call comes through, lighting up the dashboard. Andrea sighs, before telling the two callers to hold.

I don't miss answering the phones around here. By the time I got home, I felt I could still hear the sounds of the constant ringing. I love my quiet hideaway in the IT department, and someone else taking and directing my calls.

"Is he alone at the moment?" I need to give him my report for his meeting later, but also in need to put my arms around him. I haven't seen him all day.

"Yeah, but he might still be on the phone. I heard him barking through the door about twenty minutes ago."

"Thank you, Andrea." She nods, then picks up the phone, giving the person on the other end her sunshine greeting.

I knock twice on the large oak doors before letting myself in. As I enter into his white lavish office, with picturesque views, it sometimes amazes me how far we've come this last year. We once shared an office, in a tiny building downtown, where we only had one floor for us and our employees. Now we own twenty stories and thousands of employees. Days like this I have to pinch myself to believe everything we have and just how lucky we are.

I smile to myself thinking maybe one day this will be Teddy's or any of the other kids we might have. To carry on the Grey name.

 _Even though you don't even carry the name_

 _\- yet._

Christian is standing with his back to me, looking out the window, with the phone to his ear. He's not talking, but I can just barely pick up the male voice on the other end, only I have no idea what's being said.

It's clear he hasn't noticed me, so I slowly approach him. I place the pack of papers I was holding on his desk and then slip my arms around his waist. His body tenses momentarily, but he relaxes, realizing it's only me, and I lay my head against his back

"Larry, let me call you back. An _urgent matter_ was just brought to my attention." With a quick goodbye, he hangs up the phone, stuffing into his pocket.

Grabbing my right hand, he spins me around, pinning me against the cool pane overlooking Seattle. His lips quickly attach to mine, ravishing me to the point I almost can't breathe.

My arm drapes over his shoulder, and my body crumbles under the intensity of his kiss. This is what happens to us when we don't see each other first thing in the morning; we both ache to touch and possess one another. The whole day becomes off kilter if we don't.

Christian left early for the office this morning for a breakfast meeting. While I stayed home and had my own breakfast meeting with our little rugrat who decided today he didn't like bananas, and I was to find something better.

He hikes my leg to his waist and his hand travels up my skirt, to the edge of stockings. Christian moans down my throat, happy with what he finds.

" _Mr. Grey, your 12:30 is here_." Andrea's voice rings over the intercom. I freeze, but my boyfriend seems to give no shits about answering her, his tongue continuing to dance with mine.

Even after two weeks of being here, Andrea knows what goes down in the office when we're alone. On her second day, she walked in on us, doing almost the same thing as now. Christian had forgotten about his coffee and neither of us heard the door open. She left the coffee and bolted. I didn't think she was going to stay after that. But when I walked out, I found her at her desk, plugging away, her cheeks slightly flushed. I tried to apologize, but she waved it off, showing she wasn't too bothered by what she saw.

Though these days we try our best to keep extracurricular activities for after work hours.

I nudge Christian's shoulder, trying to get him off me. Instead, he grabs my ass, pushing me further into his erection.

Grabbing his face, I push him away, gasping for air. "Christian- Cut it out."

"Your mouth might be telling me no, but your body is screaming yes." He growls, nipping my bottom lip between my teeth. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, but not…" I'm silenced by another toe-curling kiss. Once I'm seconds away from breaking down and letting him have his way with me, he releases me, retreating to his desk.

 _Bastard._

I narrow my eyes and my best to burn holes into the back of the neck. He turns around, giving me a cocky grin, unaffected by my stare, and pushes the intercom button on his desk. "Tell McCain I'll be out in five."

" _Yes, sir._ "

"Now, tell me what brings you here, Miss Steele? Besides wanting to distract me." He leans against the desk, his eyes traveling up and down my body. The arrogant smile still on his face.

 _I'll show you distraction, baby._

I bite the top of my finger, giving him my best innocent doe eyes and smile, and sashay my hips walking over to him. "I distracted you, huh? Well, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Grey." My hand travels down his chest, as I lean over his desk next to him, and reach for the papers I sat down on his desk when I came in.

His hand comes down with a whoosh, landing a loud smack on my ass, causing me to yelp, "yes you are quite the distraction, baby. I'll make sure to reprimand you for it later." And I'm given another smack on my behind.

"I'm sure you will," I gnaw on my lower lip, playfully batting my eyes, and hand him the stack of papers, "but till then, these are the papers on Johnson for your meeting this evening. I found a few interesting things you might be able to use if he's still being stubborn about selling."

He flips through the papers and a large smile curls on his face. "Oh, this is great. Good job, baby."

"So, I guess I won't need to be reprimanded after all?"

"I'm sure I can come up with a couple infractions, Miss Steele. There's still plenty of hours left in the day." He places a kiss on my nose.

"That there is. Anyways, I was also going out to lunch and wanted to see if you wanted anything since you decided to stuff yourself with meetings all day. I have to make sure the big bad boss eats before he starts biting heads off instead."

"Just bring me back whatever you're eating."

"Aye, Aye, Mr. Grey." With a final peck on his cheek, I retreat from his office.

* * *

I'm sitting inside Tastebuds with Haley. She works in my IT department as a Data Modeler.

She's been with GEH for the last four months and I have grown close with her. I was so happy when I found her resume. She's in her mid-twenties, extremely good at her job, and hard working. It's also nice to have another girl on the team.

She's flipping through a fashion magazine and gawking at all the dresses with me. She stops at a gorgeous wedding dress by Vera Wang and gushes over it.

"It's so pretty. I only hope I can have a dress this divine." She muses and flips to the next page.

"You and Mr. Grey need to get married. Because you would look amazing in any of these." Haley says casually sipping on her green tea. "Actually, why aren't you guys married already? You've been together forever."

Her statement takes me unexpectedly and my fork clamors to my plate. I don't want her to think I'm rude, so I clear my throat and look down at my plate.

Kate and Maddy just asked me this the other day. I expect it from them. It's just different from hearing it from someone on the outside wondering why we're not married yet.

 _I mean, not that many people outside of our friends and family know our true relationship status._

 _And the media always wants to hook up my man with all our female clients, but never me. As if I have no claim to him because we don't share the same name._

I look up and wipe my mouth with the napkin, and Haley's eyes dart to me in shock, her cheeks turn almost maroon, and stutters her apology. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. I've always been a bit of a curious bunny…" She looks nervously down at the half-eaten sandwich on her plate.

"Haley, it's okay. I've actually been hearing that a lot lately from my other friends." I sniffle an uncomfortable laugh, my eyes shifting to the picture of the wedding dress.

"I'm sorry. It's just… it's obvious that he adores and worships you! And you've been together since what? High school?" I nod. "You guys are like picture perfect couple. Even at such a young age, so happy."

"I think the both of us kind of _forgo_ t?" I shrug.

It's the truth.

And the same answer I gave the other girls.

Life has been so busy, and I think it was the last thing we thought about. We're a family, our lives circle around each other, to the point where we already feel like we already are married, just our last names aren't the same.

We just bought a house together and talked about expanding our family. The piece of paper is only making the feelings we have for each other legal.

 _Not like we need it._

 _But it would be nice..._

"Yeah, I get it. I don't know how you guys do it, along with having Teddy too. I would need to be committed." She laughs, taking a bite into her pickle.

"Yeah. I know Christian's committed to me, just as I am to him. It's just hectic with everything, but we make it work."

"It's so nice to see. I wish I could find someone as smitten for me as Mr. Grey is for you. But when he does finally ask, can I have an invite to the wedding? They make me so gooey."

I laugh and shake my head at her. "Of course. I'll even personally hand deliver your invite."

"Ah, shucks. You know how to make a girl feel special, Ana."

* * *

Christian should've been home hours ago, but he sent me a text as I was putting the finishing touches on the chicken, telling me would be late. The reason being and I quote, ' _this stupid fucker doesn't know how much he's fucked up, so I'm stuck painting it out for him till he cries.'_ I know the client he's dealing with. It's a big reason why I avoid sitting in on this, so I expect him to come home a disheveled, irritated as fuck, and a mess.

I'm sure Johnson though is in for it worse if he doesn't settle soon. There's nothing Christian hates more now then clients keeping him away from his family.

So, Teddy and I ending up eating dinner alone. He's now cuddled on my chest, sucking his thumb, asleep, while I watch some sappy lifetime movie.

The two mains have just gotten married, and about to drive off into the sunset. While everyone claps and cheers beyond them.

It's a perfect fairytale.

 _I secretly have a love/hate for these movies._

But watching this brings me back to my lunch conversation with Haley and making me wonder why Christian hasn't proposed to me yet.

Do I really care he hasn't?

I mean, we did agree to wait that summer before I had Teddy, but neither of us really had an answer of how long. I love him so much to the point it hurts.

He's mine and the father of my child. I don't have a single reason not to think he doesn't love me the same. That's what's most important. And it's only a piece of paper and a name.

Does that really change anything?

 _Besides stopping the Seattle Nooz making every woman on this planet think he's available?_

But honestly, I do crave being called Mrs. Grey at work vs Miss Steele.

I want people to know about us and not be some super-secret. Then again it is kind of fun; tricking people into thinking that we're something else than what we are.

 _Makes it kind of dirty._

 _Maybe I could be a modern type woman the one who asks the guy for marriage?_

The elevator pings, bringing me back to the now. Christian walks off and throws his briefcase and suit jacket on the entry table. As I figured his hair is standing on all ends his tie is missing, and the first two buttons are undone of his shirt.

"That bad huh?" I laugh, as he collapses on the couch next to me. He leans over and kisses me softly on the lips.

"It would've been fine if he wasn't such an incompetent fucker." He growls, and I push my hand through his tussled copper curls. "But, after three weeks of negotiations, we're now the new proud owners of Globe International Shippers."

"Oh, thank god." This deal has been the bane of almost everyone's existence. But having this shipping company is just what we need to spread GEHs wings across the ocean and start our feed the world charity.

"I was seconds away from strangling Johnson if we couldn't settle on cost. He was in total denial about being bankrupt and GEH was the only thing that could save him and his bank account."

"And his house in Malibu, and the twenty cars." I snort.

The man spent more than he made than borrowed against the company to fund. Global was once a top Shipping company and he ran it to the ground wanting to spend in excess.

"And the expensive escorts and strip clubs his wife knows nothing about. Good find, by the way. It was what brought him finally to his knees and folded. Not that it was the way I wanted to go," He blows out a puff of air and runs his hand down Teddy's back, "but it got the job done."

"Well, it's what I do best. The FBI has nothing on me." I giggle feeling pretty proud of myself.

"No, they don't," he places a kiss behind my ear. "How long as he been asleep?"

"About forty-five minutes. I didn't have the heart to put him down since he seems so comfy."

"Well, of course, he is. Your chest is my favorite spot to rest my head too. In fact, I would like to nuzzle my head there now."

"Don't you want to eat dinner first?"

"Oh, I'll _eat_. Don't you worry." Just the way his words drip lustfully from his honey voice makes my panties melt. "Now go lay him down. I'm starving."

I don't need to be told twice. I quickly rise to my feet and carry our little boy to his room. I feel Christian behind me, his eyes boring a hole into my ass. "I like this," he whispers letting his hand graze over my lace satin black pajama shorts. When I bought them, I didn't realize how much of my ass was going to be exposed. "A lot."

I love how even now, he can make me feel irresistible. He doesn't need to put a ring on my finger to make me feel that way, that's for sure.

Laying Teddy in his crib, I turn on the monitor and take Christian's hand as we walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"I'm glad you like them because I did buy them for you." I wrap my arms around his neck

"I sure hope they're for me." Strong arms gather me up, and I wrap my legs around him, my lips latching on to his. He manages to carry me to our bedroom, our lips never parting, till I go flying, landing on the bed.

"But as much as I love this. It needs to come off. I enjoy the sight of you being naked so much more. And it's been over twenty hours or so since I last saw you…. naked."

"You need your naked Ana fix?" I giggle, sitting up and slowly pull off my camisole, exposing my breast. He licks his lips and my nipples harden under his stare.

"You have no idea." He stalks towards me and just when I think he's going to kiss me, he instead wraps his mouth around my nipple. Sucking, nipping, pulling at it, making them extra-long and hard

He pushes me back on the bed and covers my body with his. Long fingers dance down my stomach, tracing along the hem of shorts, "If I remember correctly, I'm supposed to be reprimanding you."

"But I've been a good girl." I moan, as his lips latch to the side of my neck. Skillfully, without disconnect from my neck, he manages to push my shorts down to my ankles where I then kick them across the room.

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that Miss Steele." He whispers, grabbing a handful of my breast and squeezing.

 _He should be calling you Mrs. Grey!_

 _Shut up, brain!_

Gah, I hate how much this marriage thing is nagging at me. And asking my brain to forget about it is damn near impossible.

"Why haven't you asked yet?" The question comes flying out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Asked what?" He mumbles as his mouth continues to occupy my neck with kisses and light nips.

"To marry me…" his lips stop their attack and he lifts his head, his nose brushing with mine.

"You mean, we're not?" He gives me a sly smirk and I nudge his shoulder. Though it was the answer I expected, feeling the same way I do about it.

"Not the last time I checked. I don't know, I figured it would've been something you would have done by now. Just call it _curiosity."_

"You've been talking to Kate again…"

"Maybe, but the thought has been lingering in my mind for a while. I mean you wanted to do it the second we graduated high school. I know we both agreed to wait, and you gave your promise. But I guess it isn't like you to be this patient." I admit, but now I'm feeling guilty. I did want to wait till at least we had Teddy and lived together for a while because I knew it would be rough. I wanted us to be stronger, but maybe it was my fault too for not telling him sooner I was ready to get married.

 _Ugh, why did I let them get in my head?_

 _I'm happy, and that's what matters._

He rolls off me and gathers me in his arms, so we lay face to face.

"Baby, I made a promise to ask you. And part of that promise was when I asked I would blow you out of the water. I want the moment to be perfect and so you'll never forget. I've known what I want to do, just life has been so crazy." He frowns and runs his hand down my bare shoulder, "you don't think I haven't asked because I don't want to, do you?"

"No. I guess we haven't talked about it in a while. Life has seemed to have gone at lightning speed with work and Teddy. Like it's hard to believe he'll be two soon. I think with everyone suddenly asking why we're not, it confused me. I love our lives and I love you, that's what matters. The when isn't important."

"You swear? Because I have the ring…"

"You do?" My voice squeaks much louder than I expected it too. "I mean, you do?" I say at a much lower octave sounding more like James Earl Jones. I'm trying not to do a jig with how giddy and warm I suddenly feel inside.

 _I shouldn't have doubted him._

He laughs and places a kiss on my lips. "Of course, I do. I should've asked so many times, but I want a honeymoon with you. I want to leave Teddy with my parents for a couple weeks and worship your body all day and night." He says, and I can't help but smile. "And now we're at the point where we can leave GEH for more than a day. and it won't crumble because we're not there. But come on, to me, you're already my wife. What if I just have everyone just call you Mrs. Grey now?"

"Not without the ring, pal," I tease, and his eyes darken lustfully. He rolls me back over and pushes me into the mattress while I giggle uncontrollably. Well, till he plows into me, filling me to the hilt, making me scream, "Christian!"

 **June 17th**

 **Christian**

"I'm going to take Teddy with me to my folks. Elliot and Danny demanded to see the squirt." I tussle my son's hair and he quickly bats my hand away. Clearly, I'm disturbing him while he crashes his matchbox cars together.

"Wait? You're going to your _parent's_ house to _hang out_?" She walks out of the closet, taking out her earrings, dressed in a pair of jeans, and a tank top. "Why don't they just come here?" She looks at me curiously, trying to judge if I'm up to something.

The thing is, I am up to something.

I'm doing my best to keep my face stoic. I'm a master of this face in the boardroom, but yet with Ana, she sees right through any kind of scheme.

The only way to put my plan into motion for tomorrow was planning a 'guys night' at my parents' house. I had figured I would offer an endless supply of beer and wings, so I can bribe them to help decorate the boathouse, and tell them what they need them to do tomorrow night.

With everyone hassling us lately about marriage, I wanted to keep some sort of surprise to my proposal and when. I had this idea for a while. It was just being able to pull it off and the when. When she brought up two weeks ago about why I haven't asked yet, I knew I needed to do it sooner than later. I figured my birthday was the perfect day because Ana definitely won't be expecting it.

"My dad wanted to watch the game too."

"Since when is your dad into soccer? Actually, since when are any of you guys into soccer?"

 _Fuck._

"I happen to like soccer. Plus, it gives us guys any excuse to drink. They know they won't be able to get me drunk on my birthday with mom yelling at me about my age. But you know dad gave up because he figures I'm responsible enough now." I grin, "and mom's working."

"Then shouldn't I keep Teddy if you're drinking?"

"I'll behave till he goes to bed, and Gramps will be there too to keep an eye out. Plus, I miss my little guy. We need some male bonding. Right buddy?" He doesn't look at me and instead drives the car off the bed.

"Boom…" he laughs, laying himself on his stomach to reach off the bed to grab his toy.

"Are you spending the night?" Ana bends down and hands Teddy back his car and he proceeds to drive it up my leg.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions."

"I do. Especially when I feel you're up to something…" she cocks her head to the side, squinting her eyes at me.

"I'm not."

"Mmm-hmm. Well, I thought you didn't like sleeping alone?" She smirks, trying to dig deeper, knowing I never like sleeping without my dream catcher. She moves to straddle my hips, and runs her finger down my chest, "but really, how am I supposed to give your morning birthday surprise if you're not here?"

Oh, now she's just being evil.

My dick twitches in a way telling me I'd be a dumbass for missing out on that surprise.

"Well, I was hoping you and the girls would come over when you're done with your night."

"I guess I could since it'll be your birthday and all." She kisses me as Teddy worms himself between us, making us separate. He shoves his car in my face and zips it around wildly making zooming noises. Ana rises to her feet before she gets whack by Teddy's swinging arm. "I'm going to go pack a bag. And I suppose I can make your cake over there in the morning."

"CAKE!" Teddy screams, and his blue eyes light up brightly like birthday candles. "Me love it, daddy."

"Oh, I know buddy, but tomorrow." He frowns, and his eyebrows twist together. He understands what cake is, and can sometimes talk in complete sentences, but the concept of _not now_ is lost on him.

I stand and lift him in my arms, and he's still looking at me confused. "Cake?"

"Do you see what you started?" I grab a handful of Ana's ass and she laughs.

"Oops. I keep forgetting about his sudden cake addiction." She kisses me and then Teddy, who reaches out wanting a hug. "I'll see you later, bub. Be good for Daddy and keep Uncle Elliot and Uncle Danny in line for me, okay?" Ana tickles his side, make him fall into a fit of laughter.

"Daddy!" he squeals, trying to wrangle his body back to me and out of his mother's hold.

Ana stops her attack, and Teddy wraps his arms around my neck. "Come on, Ted, I'm sure me and you can figure out how to make a cake at Grandmas."

"No. Uh-huh. Mommy." He points his little finger at his mother. Ana snorts and covers her mouth trying to control her laughter.

"I'm so glad he knows better than to have you bake. The brunt Christmas pancakes fiasco lives in his memory, I'm sure."

"He was a baby." I retort and glare at her. "I've made stuff since then…"

 _I can scramble an egg or two._

 _Sorta._

"He might have been a baby, but you ingrained the terrible memory in his head for life. Maybe even the smell too." She smirks and lays another kiss on mine and Teddy's cheek. "But have fun and _behave."_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, baby."

I bend down and grab my bag, making my exit. Teddy is still gathered in my arms, driving his cars on my shoulder. I make a pit stop to my office and sit him on my desk.

"I just need to grab one more thing, buddy, then we can go." Grabbing the key from my pocket I unlock my bottom desk drawer. I hate keeping things locked up from Ana. I don't want her to think I'm hiding stuff, especially since she doesn't have a key, but there was no way I'd risk her catching a glimpse of her ring till tomorrow.

Opening the velvet box, I take another glance at the ring I picked out when GEH made its first million. I should've asked the second I had it in my hand because it's been burning a hole in my desk for a year.

Time really did fly, but our relationship has been nothing but perfect. We got to test run marriage. My mom and dad said the hardest part would be living together, but we survived with only some minor bumps and scrapes.

 _More often the bumps were because I left the toilet seat up and I ended up having a toilet paper roll thrown on my head._

"Pretty." Teddy coos, now standing on my desk looking over my arm.

"It's for Mommy. Do you think mommy will like it?" I laugh at myself, knowing I'm asking my toddler son for his input. I already know the answer I'm going to get…

"Uh-uh. Mine." His pudgy fingers go to make a grab for the ring and I close it before he can take it. The last thing this kid needs is a $300,000 diamond ring to try to destroy like his other toys.

"No, it's for Mommy. I'm going to ask her to marry me. And you're going to help me. You know why?"

He shakes his head, still pouting that he didn't get the shiny diamond.

"Because you little dude are my secret weapon," I bop him on the nose, "mommy can't say no to you, so you're going to have to win her over for me for taking so long." I shove the black box into my overnight bag, taking a deep breath, knowing in twenty-four hours it will be on her finger.

"I thought you were leaving?" I freeze at Ana's voice feeling though I've been caught red-handed. I look over and she's standing in the door frame, with her arms cross.

"We are. I just needed to grab the blueprints of the house for Elliot."

 _Smooth Grey. Very Smooth_

I glance at Teddy and pray that he's not going to call me out and mention the ring. The little guy is cute, but no secrets are safe with Teddy Grey around. Thankfully, he's busy playing with his cars again to say anything.

"Oh, I was worried you were going to try working this weekend."

"Of course not, I figured I would pick Elliot's brain. He's actually brilliant after a couple beers." I throw my bag over my shoulder and pick Teddy back up in my arms.

"True. Just promise to stop talking after you guys start the liquor. I don't want to end up with a room with stripper poles and strobe lights."

"What about a pole in our room? That way you could be my own personal stripper." I wiggle my eyebrows and slip my free arm around her back.

"Keep dreaming, babe." She smirks.

"Oh, I will."

* * *

As soon as I arrived at my parents' house, my dad and grandfather had kidnapped my son to take him out back to play. They're going to keep him busy, so me and the guys can work and not see all that we're doing. I'm too nervous if he sees all the flowers and decorations, he'll blurt about it to his mother. Tomorrow, Teddy's job is to give his mom the final rose, to have her come out to the boathouse.

I go to my old room and unpacked my shit. I haven't stayed overnight in this room since before I left for college. Everything is still pretty much where I left it, down to the same pictures and posters on the wall.

I have a feeling my mom will always keep this room as some sort of time capsule. I make my way to my dresser, placing my clothes in the drawer.

On top is a couple framed photos of Ana and me in high school.

One is of us at the beach.

She's wearing a tiny blue bikini with her arms around my neck, one leg popped in the air, kissing my cheek. My hand is, of course, is gripping her ass, while I smile like a doofus at whoever we asked to take the picture. The other is one my mom snapped of us sleeping on the couch. Ana is sitting up, and I'm laid across her lap, my head and hand on Ana's tiny baby bump.

This was shortly after Ana had moved in here with us and she was still down about her mother.

She couldn't sleep, and since we couldn't share a bed, we went to the living room to watch a movie and quickly passed out. It seemed anytime Ana and I fell asleep in one of our beds, we got caught, and every time was innocent.

Well, except that one time...

 _ **2 years ago**_

" _Christian…" I hear Ana whisper and a cold hand shakes my shoulder. "Christian, wake up."_

 _Peeling open my eyes, I see my girlfriend in her plaid PJs hovering over me._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Can I lay with you for a bit?"_

" _Of course." I pull the covers back and she cuddles into my side. "You know you're always welcomed in my bed. It's the main reason we're in the predicament that we are." My hand runs over her baby bump._

 _She giggles, "yeah. And he's the one keeping me awake by kicking me in the ribs." Ana is twenty-three weeks now, and ever since we first felt him move, it's like he never stops. I'm not sure if he's sleeping in there some days._

" _Oh no, buddy, none of that," I say to her stomach and our son kicks me in return._

" _Yeah, you sure told him, daddy." She giggles, and he gives my hand another two swift kicks._

 _It's hard to believe sometimes that in a few months we'll be parents._

 _I'm going to be a dad._

 _At eighteen._

 _I'm going to responsible for a whole other life._

 _Suddenly, I'm breaking out in a cold sweat, and my heart is thumping erratically, panic washing over me. Memories of my first four years flash in my mind, and I don't know how I can do it. My biological mom was as young as I was when she had me and look what happened there. I've had the thoughts before, but they never hit me like this._

" _Christian, what's wrong? You've gone pale." Her dainty hand runs through my hair, "and your clammy."_

" _Do you think I'll make a good father?" The words fly my lips, but they come out soft and strangled._

" _What? Of course." She moves in closer to me and takes my face in her hands, placing a light kiss on my lips. "Where did this come from?"_

" _I guess it's always been stewing in the back of my mind. I don't even know my dad, more than likely some creep. And my mother. She was our age and looked what happened to her."_

 _Ana's hand caresses my cheek and she rests her forehead to mine. "We'll never know what led your mother to do what she did. But she kept you, and she did try. In her own fucked up way, she tried. Just because she failed doesn't mean you will. You know better, we know better, and we have support. You'll be a great dad, Christian, you already are."_

" _You can't say that yet…"_

" _Hell yeah, I can." she snaps cutting me off. She closes her eyes and pushes her lips to mine and I relish in the feeling of her love, even for a moment. "You're a great dad already because you're here for one thing. You didn't run off when I told you I was pregnant. You're at every doctor's appointment. You rub my belly and talk to him every day. You make sure I eat and take care of myself. And most importantly, you already love him, and I know you'll do whatever you can to keep him safe when he gets here."_

" _I love you. I will keep you and our baby safe and loved. Forever."_

" _I love you too, and I know you will. I have zero doubts about it." Her lips meet mine and I pull her closer, letting her mold with my body. Be one. I'm trying to focus on just her and the way she feels against me, but I can't help the voice in my head, telling me I might fail. That I'll be a horrible dad._

 _What if I don't make enough money? Or leaving together becomes too hard and we grow to hate each other._

 _It takes me forever to fall asleep. I watched as Ana slept with her head and hand on my chest. A place I used to let no one touch till her. Her breathing is even and there's a slight curve to her lips, which I take as s smile._

 _I'm so worried about letting her down…_

The room is dark but there are wails of a baby crying in the distance. I manage to find a light. The room illuminates with a fluorescent light that buzzes overhead. The place is a mess. The paint is peeling and there's a bunch of holes in the walls. There's trash everywhere and an old beat up couch in the corner. I walk further into the house trying to find the baby.

There's a door and I push it open I find a couple screaming at each other. I can't hear their words, but the man is throwing stuff around. When the woman turns to face me, it's Ana. She's older, her hair is stringing, and she's rail thin. She scoops the crying baby in her arms. I can't make out his face. The guy that was here is gone now.

I catch my face in the reflection of the mirror and I look ragged and tired. Ana storms past me with the baby, yelling something at me. I go to follow, but then in a flash, I'm in another room.

There's crying still, but now they sound like an older child. I should leave. The look of the room alone sends a chill down my spine. I know this room. I know those cries. I'm walking down a long hallway that curves for what seems like forever. But when I arrive, I feel I've been blasted into the past. A little boy is crying over his mother. The little boy's head pops up, he looks like me, but with bright blue eyes, and Ana's button nose, with tears streaming down his face.

I somehow move closer and bend down. I push the brown hair back of the woman on the floor and my heart starts pumping out of my chest.

It's Ana.

The sweat pours from my face and I crumble to the ground on top of Ana's body. She's so cold and she won't move.

"Ana.. no.. nooo." I wail, my cries scratching my throat. She can't be gone. I promised to keep her safe.

"Daddy," The little boy whispers, and my head pops up to look at the perfect mix of me and my Ana.

"What happened?"

"You left us, Daddy. Why did you leave us? Why did you hate us?"

 _No!_

 _I violently shoot up in bed, waking from my nightmare. The early morning sun is starting to pour through the windows, and I'm doing my best to calm my breathing. I feel Ana sit up beside me, as I come aware of my surroundings._

"Christian," She whispers and puts her arms around me, kissing my bare shoulder. "You're okay, babe. You're okay."

" _Ana," I say her name like a prayer. I need her. I don't think I've ever needed her so much as I do now. My hand comes to her face and I press my forehead to hers. "You were- and the baby…" I trail off and close my eyes._

" _I'm here. It was just a bad dream."_

" _I need you." I breathe. "I need to feel you and wipe it away…"_

" _I'm yours, Christian."_

 _My lips crash to hers and I sink her into the bed. "I love you so much."_

" _I love you, too. So much."_

" _I need to take my time with you. To feel you."_

I need to know you're real and the dream wasn't a lie.

 _Slowly, I remove her pants and shirt, my lips tracing every each of her skin as I expose it. She tastes so sweet, like honey and apples. Her underwear is the last thing I slip off and I bury my face into her center, needing to taste her._

 _She withers, and calls my name, as my tongue devours her. My fingers pump inside her heated core while I suck on her clit and her hand tangles in my hair. "Ahh."_

" _Yes, baby. Feel me." I murmur, watching her as she absorbs what I'm doing to her. "Look at me. Look how I love you, baby." Her head pops up, she's breathing heavily, our eyes meeting as I continue to devour her._

 _She's tightening around my fingers, and yanking on my hair. Let me feel you, I say wordlessly, but she hears me, and she comes, her juices pouring into my mouth._

 _Once she comes down from her high, I lift her into my lap. Her legs wrap around me and pull her as close as I can with her bump in the way. I chuckle when our son gives me a kick to the gut._

" _I think I woke him."_

 _"I'd say so." She kisses me gently, and rest her forehead to mine. She doesn't say anything as she stares into me. But she doesn't have too. I know what's she's thinking. She's telling me she loves me, how good I am, and that I will succeed in this being a father business. Her silent faith restores mine. I can do this because of her. With her._

 _We're a family._

 _Grabbing my dick, I run it over her folds, letting her adjust into position and slip inside of her. She's still tight from her orgasm and I don't need to move to enjoy her. I kiss her with everything I have, leaving her panting and wanting more._

" _I'm going to love, care and protect both of you. With all I have."_

" _I have no doubt." She whispers, kissing me again, and I lay her down on the mountain of pillows. I hover over her, my arms on each side keeping me up, as I sink into her slowly. Filling her inch by inch and then doing it again._

 _Her legs adjust higher on my back and she begs for me to go faster._

 _My ass tightens as I drive into her harder making her scream. "Shhh…we don't want the house to hear you." I slow down, but it isn't what she wants when she lifts to hips trying to meet my thrusts._

 _But I don't give in, continuing to move slowly in her, watching her tits bounce and her stomach make little waves. She's bitting on her hand, trying to keep the volume of her moans down._

" _Ana…"_

" _Mmmm?"_

" _You look so fucking beautiful carrying my child. Telling everyone you're mine." I grunt out with each thrust. "All. mine."_

" _Yes, baby, yours." She cries, tears welling in her eyes, from her building orgasm._

" _One day, I'm going to call you, Mrs. Grey. Would you like that?"_

" _Oh, god," she screams and detonates around me. Her pussy clamping me down and I can't move._

" _Shit baby, I'm on lockdown." I joke, relishing in her squeezing me. I'm so damn close, it hurts. She loosens just enough where I can stroke again. One time is all I need before I'm calling her name and coming deep inside her._

 _The door bangs open and a deep laughter echoes into the room, which could only belong to my brother. I pull myself out of Ana and flop to the bed, quickly covering her with the blanket._

" _Get the fuck out, Elliot."_

" _Why? I thought this was a free show. I heard the screaming advertisements down the hall. I have to say, little bro, I'm proud._ **"**

 _"Elliot, fuck off," I growl, wanting to find something to throw at his head._

 _"Well, I think you two have been doing that enough for everyone today."_

 _Ana sinks lower into the bed, hiding her face in my chest. But if she gets any lower..._

 _"What is all the commotion…oh my lord!" my mother shrieks, eyes wide, as she gets a good look at me and Ana. She quickly covers her eyes and turns her body to the hall. "Christian Grey. You know better. Now both of you get dressed."_

 _"Mom, it's not like Ana isn't pregnant. Like you know they do this." Elliot tries to defend, but this is his damn fault._

 _"Not In this house they don't. They both know the rules."_

 _"Mom, I'm sorry, but Elliot's right...oomph." Ana elbows me in the stomach, hard. "Geez, woman! You have pointy elbows." I rub_

 _"Shut up, Christian. Don't dig the hole."_

 _"What? Like really what do you expect we'll be doing when we move out in two months? She's carrying your grandchild and I happen to love her. I mean is what we were doing really that bad of a thing?"_

 _Ana groans, and puts her head in her hands. Yeah, she's going to kill me later._

" _Young man, there are rules for a reason. We will talk when you come downstairs. Just be lucky your dad isn't home." And with that, she scurries off._

" _This is your fault, Elliot. You could've kept your mouth shut. Or fucking knocked."_

 _Elliot tosses up his hands, laughing like a good damn hyena. "I'm sorry man, I wasn't expecting it since you have your own rooms. Maybe you should just put a ring on it, they wouldn't care if you were married."_

" _Just go away, Elliot."_

 **Present Time**

I'm pulled out of my trip down memory lane when my bedroom door flies open. Elliot barging into my room without knocking, per usual.

"So, why the hell am I being recruited to help hang flowers in the boathouse on my Saturday? Like what kind of crap is mom up to now? Is this some charity shit I missed the memo on?"

I've only told my dad and grandfather my plans to ask Ana to marry me tomorrow. I didn't want to take a risk of Elliot or Danny spilling the beans to Kate or Maddy. I don't think those two could keep their mouth shuts if they were out drinking with Ana.

"It's not for mom. It's for me." I tell him bluntly.

"For you?" he snorts, "okay, so what did you wrong with Ana? It must be big if you got to do a boathouse full of flowers."

"I did nothing wrong, asshole. I'm proposing."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Finally. Shit dude. Let me see the ring. I don't think I'll believe that you're doing it till I see it."

I pull the ring out of my bag and toss it to him. He opens it up and nods his head in approval before closing it back up."I really can't believe you're just _now_ asking her." Elliot rolls her eyes, handing me back the ring.

"I know, I know. Ana and I have heard it enough. I get it. I'm late. But I'm doing it now."

"I'm surprised you're doing it here. I figured you would whisk her off to Paris or some shit."

"I could, but then she would see it coming. I want her to be surprised and around everyone she loves and cares about. It's perfect. Plus, I can't think of a better gift."

"Aww…" He mocks, batting his eyes, trying to look all doe-eyed. But he can't control his laughter. "You're going to make me cry, dude."

"Shut up, fucker." I shove him hard enough to make him stumble backward. "I bet when your ass finally asks Kate-"

"Oh, no, no, no." He waves his hands around wildly cutting me off in a panic. "Not yet." He states. "I'm keeping my balls out of her purse for a while longer. Neither one of us is in a rush…"

"But when you get there, and you do something mushy as shit, remember this conversation, ass."

"Yo," Danny hollers from the door. With a beer in his hand, "I didn't know we were having the party up here. Oh, and there's a huge floral delivery truck downstairs. What's Grace up to? Temporary funeral home or something?"

"No!" Elliot snickers. "Chrissy boy here is finally putting a ring on the finger of that hot babe he's been attached to with his dick for years." Elliot chortles and I punch him in the arm.

"About fucking time."

"Yeah, yeah." I wave off.

 _I fucking get it._

"Does that mean you'll finally tell the media about you guys? I don't know how Ana deals with those people trying to hook you up with different women every week."

"She ignores it, but she knows the truth. You know trusts me."

"I get Ana is cool, but come on. I mean, look at the google alert I got this morning. It's alluded that you're dating some smoking hot Russian model or some shit." Danny pulls out his phone and starts typing something before handing it to me.

I roll my eyes at the image and headline in front of me.

I'm at the Mile High Club having lunch with Vera Lovrov. Both our hands are on the table, not touching, and at the time the photo was clicked, we both seem to be laughing.

The headline reads: _'_ _ **Christian Grey has a cozy dinner with model Vera Lovrov!'**_

They got one thing right, she was at one time a model. However, it wasn't dinner, it was lunch, and Vera now runs a successful wedding planning business in Seattle.

Ana had gushed about how talented she was and how bakeries, florists, and so on, line up for her before anyone else. I have a feeling it has to do with her flirting and looks, but I wasn't going to complain how she got things done because I needed six different color roses by the hundreds, wildflowers, lights, and someone to put it up for today, and fast. Which is why I also needed dad, Elliot, and Danny to help speed up the process.

I only hope Ana doesn't see this article tonight because it's going to blow my whole proposal. She'll either know it's coming or think I'm cheating. Knowing Ana, she'll no doubt think the former.

"Vera was helping me with getting things I need for the boathouse. Ana tends to ignore this stuff. I mean, they see me with female clients and with Ana. They always assume I'm dating the client."

"You two are the worst at keeping your PDA at a minimal, I don't know how anyone, especially the media misses it." Danny yanks his phone away from me. "Like just tell them, then they'll move on."

"It's not about not wanting to tell them, but I don't need to have a target on Ana and especially Teddy's back. If they want to get to me, they do it by hurting them. It's not a risk I want and I like our privacy. How they're not catching it is beyond me, but we're' better about where we kiss in public now. Plus, it always helps one of our best friends, father's runs one of the top media companies."

"I guess, but you're going to have to come clean soon."

"We will," I dismiss him. I'm hoping till after the honeymoon, so we don't have to worry about being followed around till the wedding.

"Come on and let's get this show on the road. I want to be drunk before the sun goes down." Elliot clasps my shoulder and pushes me to the stairs.

"But before we get started, where's the Tedster? I got him this cool remote-control car..." Danny says as we make our way down to the living room.

"Don't you mean, you bought yourself a cool remote control and Teddy is your excuse to play with it?" I roll my eyes, knowing he uses Teddy to have an excuse to play with some sort of electric toy.

"No, I got one for me too. God, I thought you knew me."

* * *

It's now after eleven, and I'm now downing my third shot in three minutes. I'm not drowning myself because I want to get trashed, but I'm freaking out about tomorrow and want the chance to sleep. I know there's no question of her saying yes, it's just after putting it off for so long, it needs to be perfect. Keep my promise of blowing her away.

 _Maybe I should've taken her to Paris._

 _I mean roses for my Rose._

 _Lame, it's lame._

I reach for the fourth shot and Elliot stops me. "Dude, take a breather."

"That's rich coming from you." I snort, considering he's been pounding shots like water since we finished with the boathouse hours ago. But I listen anyway. "I just want to be able to sleep tonight and not end up doing it the second she walks in the door. Or wonder if she'll hate it."

"You're kidding right?" Danny barks, "like you just ruined it for every guy out there. I mean Elliot is screwed if he ever asks Kate. Your dad is screwed if he ever has to say he's sorry. Teddy is screwed if his girlfriend ever finds out what you did. And plus, it's Ana, you could have asked her while doing it and she would have yes." He throws back his shot and slams it down.

"Yeah, but Kate, Maddie and even her friend at work have been bugging her about it. Like it didn't matter- I mean it did because I never wanted her to doubt I wasn't going to. But like what if she's really expecting my wow proposal to be like under a waterfall or the Eiffel Tower?"

I reach for the shot again, and down it, letting the whiskey burn my throat.

"Bro, you get all worked up when your drunk. Just chill. You managed to plan this whole thing behind her back. The hardest part is hoping Teddy says nothing to her."

"Or sees that photo of you with that hottie," Danny adds, and I through a coaster at his head.

"Thanks. Way to relax my ass dude." I slouch into the couch and hold my head. "Now that I really think about it she might kill me for lying about it…."

"Well, if she gets angry at you now, at least you have plenty of flowers to say you're sorry." Elliot hoots. I'm so glad they think they're funny tonight.

Elliot's laughter is silenced when the front door opens and closes. My head turns to see Ana, Kate, and Maddie walking in. My eyes widen frantically when I notice Ana sniffing a pink rose. I'm on my feet so fast, I'm not sure how I manage to not fall over, my last four shots now hitting me all at once.

"Baby," I scoop her around the waist and kiss the side of her neck.

"Happy to see me?" She giggles and bats me away playfully with the rose.

"Always. So um- where did you get the rose from?" I blurt, the alcohol clearly not letting me smooth. Behind me I can hear one of the guys moans at me.

She squints at me curiously, and her tongue darts out of her mouth, licking her lips. "You know, some guy at the bar said I was pretty and gave it to me."

"Excuse me? _What?_ " I growl, and my blood is pumping like a raging river through my veins. Good news, she hasn't seen the boat house, but "what fucker is giving my wife a rose?"

 _Fuck, did I just call her my wife?_

Though, Ana doesn't seem to blink at my words.

"Oh shit," Elliot groans and puts a hand on my shoulder pulling me back, "relax. This is why I didn't want you guzzling the shots because you have no chill. She's fucking with you." He grits out between his teeth. "Even I know that and she's not even my _girlfriend."_ He releases me, and moves to give Ana a hug, and says goodnight, before grabbing Kate's hand and vacating.

When I look behind me I notice Maddie and Danny have done the same.

Some friends.

"You sure know how to clear a room, Grey." She crosses her arm and raises her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, but really, where did you get the rose?"

"I found it in the driveway along with a bunch of stems. I guess the gardener dropped them. Though, I didn't know your parents had pink rose bushes."

"They're new." I stumble out my lie. _Elliot is right. I really have no chill when I'm drunk._ "They knew they were you're favorite."

"Hmm." Her lips pinch together, and I know she doesn't believe it.

"Ana…"

"Did you really believe I would let some other guy give me flowers?"

I shrug, not having an answer because I have no clue right now what to think.

"I guess you're pretty drunk, huh? If you can't see through my smart mouth."

"I might be." I scratch the back of my neck nervously, "Teddy went to bed later than usual and I played catch up. I'll be fine, after some water…"

"I sure hope so," She walks up to me, the smell of her apple shampoo and the rose waft through the air. Grabbing my belt buckle, she yanks me to her, her lips dangerously close to mine.

"Your _wife_ has plans for her _husband._ So, you'll need to be conscious."

"I'll be conscious, sober maybe not." Taking her hand, I pull her up the stairs, forgoing the water.

After a quick shower, my head feels much clearer. Now, we're lying in bed naked in an intense make-out session, her hand working up and down my shaft.

"I feel like we're going to get in trouble because the door is closed," Ana whispers, throwing her leg on mine, her thumb now brushing over the tip, spreading the pre-cum around. Her erect nipples poking me in the chest.

"Well, I think we can keep the noise down. But we could always sneak away outside. Maybe go for a swim?"

"Rain check? Because I don't want you to drown and I really don't want to move from this bed.." She purrs thrusting her hips into me, while her non busy hand claws at my scalp, and then yanks on my hair. "I mean, it's has been so long since we made love in here."

"Yeah, because last time we got caught. To be honest, I'm still scarred."

"Well, we don't have too." She starts to move away from and I grab her leg to hold her down.

"But it's a risk I'm willing to take though. As long as Elliot stays away in the morning...we should be fine."

"Hopefully, because my plan is to suck and ride your dick till you beg for mercy…" She rolls on top of me and straddles my lap, sliding onto my dick.

 _Yeah, it's safe to say this will turn out to be the best birthday ever._


	5. Outtake 3 part 2

**Part 2/2**

 **June 18th:**

 **Christian:**

"God damn, baby." I moan, tangling my hands in her hair as her mouth bobs up and down on my dick. There's no better way than to be woken up in the morning. "Take me all the way, Ana."

She hums in reply as my dick slides down her throat, practically trying to swallow me whole. I still don't know how I got blessed with a girl who has no gag reflex. Her hand plays with my balls as she continues to suck and lick my cock.

"Ana, I don't-" I groan, trying to pull her off because I don't want to come this way. But when she whines for trying to pull her off my cock, I relent. Who am I to take away something she's enjoying. Her mouth moves faster and deeper, the sound of her moans spur me on, and it doesn't take me much longer to come down her throat, and she swallows all I give her.

She crawls up to me, licking her lips, "happy birthday."

"Indeed." I kiss her, tasting my saltiness on her tongue. "It might be better if you come sit on my face."

"I much rather ride your dick." Her dripping core rocks back and forth on my dick as she kisses the side of my neck and nibbles my lobe. My hands caress her ass, and my finger plays with the outside of her rosebud.

"I'll let you have that, as long as you can promise I can eat you out all night after the party."

 _And trust me, baby, you're going to want me too._

"I think that sounds like a good compromise." She says wickedly, with her hands on my shoulders, and slides on to my dick.

I grab the back of her head, pulling her to me, letting our tongues twist together, as I thrust into her violently. I can feel her core tighten around me and she comes with a loud scream. Once she comes down from her high she pushes up on me, sitting up, throwing her hair back.

"I said I was going to ride you." she purrs, letting he nails run down my chest. I hiss as she leaves little welts in their wake. "Mine…"

She starts off slow and soon enough she's bouncing on my dick crazier than a girl on a bull at a rodeo. Her head is tilted back, mouth parted, looking like hot sin. My hands reach up and grab her breast and roll her nipples between my fingers, making her moan louder.

When she rolls her hips, I can feel every inch of her velvety warmth, and it makes my toes curl. I close my eyes, doing my best to hold off from coming, but this move makes it hard. And she needs to come again. I need her to come again. Watching her come never gets old and it's one of my favorite sights.

"God, Christian. Your dick feels so good," She cries out, but I can tell she's starting to tire out as her bounces slow. I grab her hips, thrusting her down hard on me. "Ahh, yes." I do it again, and she comes, hard. Her body falls on top of me, quaking, while I keep pumping into her.

"Christian, Ana?" My mom's voice rings through the room and in a panic the both of us break apart and dodge under the covers, thinking we're about to be caught and reprimanded.

"Yeah?" My voice croaks, staring at the door handle praying she doesn't try to come in.

"Do you want me to get Teddy? He's starting to stir… I didn't know if you wanted more time -to sleep." She quickly adds, clearly having no idea what to say. Now there's no doubt she heard us. Ana's whole face is red as a tomato in embarrassment.

"Sure. Um, thanks."

My mom doesn't say anything, I'm sure escaping as fast as she can.

"Oh god, that brought back memories." Ana grabs the blanket and covers her head. "Maybe we should just get ready…"

"Heck no. It's my birthday. She's not coming back," I chuckle, and remove the blanket from her face. I still need to come. I was so fucking close.

"I don't care. For all I know, she heard me say how good your dick felt. Now I have to face the woman?" She shakes her head, "I might leave through the window and never come back."

"Baby, you're overreacting. God knows she's more than likely holding the product of our love in her arms right now."

Ana groans and hits me in the head with her pillow, "Don't say it like that. You're not helping your case."

I toss the pillow to the floor and roll on top of her. Taking her wrist in my hand, I place them over her head and kiss the side of her neck. Below me, she struggles to break free, not that she's putting up that big of a fight.

"Christian,"

"Baby, I think we both need one final release before we go downstairs and deal with everyone today. Please." I put on my best pout and big eyes.

"No."

"What if I compromise and we take a shower? Nobody will hear us in there."

Her lips purse and her eyes look off to the side, "fine."

* * *

Hand and hand Ana and I make our way downstairs. All eyes turn to us, but I quickly notice my mother's eyes look away from us. Ana is flushed red and hides her head in my arm.

"Stop, she'll get over it by lunch." I laugh and kiss the top of her head.

"She will, I won't. God, remember the talk she gave us two years ago? _'In this house you're always to be fully clothed, all the doors open, and no hankie pankie.'_ She used the word hankie pankie."

"I told you I was scarred, but you talked me into it."

Ana is a second away from smacking me in the chest, when Teddy's little voice calls out to me, saving me from a pre-birthday hit.

"Daddy," Teddy yells again and comes toddling over to us, waving a piece of paper in his hand. "Up, up," he commands, and I Instantly lift him into my arms.

The first thing he does is shove the paper in my face.

"Good morning, buddy." I intercept the waving paper, "what's this?"

"Cake." He answers assertively pointing the colorful squiggly lines on the paper.

"Cake huh? Well, is this for me?"

"Me eat cake, daddy." he points to the paper again and then rubs his little belly. "Now?"

"No, mommy still has to make it." His little chin starts to wobble, and his head turns to everyone at the table trying to stifle their laughter.

"Oh, baby boy, I promise you can have the biggest piece when it's time. Okay?" Ana stretches out her hands wide and it makes Teddy's eyes light up. He nods his head and then practically flies into her arms. She catches him and he hides his head in her neck. "Hey, do you want to give Daddy are other present?"

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything."

 _Expect a yes._

"No, but you'll like this." She winks and walks away back upstairs.

My dad and grandfather come up to me first, patting me on the back wishing me a happy birthday.

"You ready for tonight?" My grandfather murmurs, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm ready. Now." I whisper and look towards the stairs.

He chuckles and leads me over to the table, "I know, but you'll make it."

I flop down in the chair, and everyone around the table greets me with a happy birthday. My mom comes next to me and kisses my cheek. "Happy birthday, sweetie. It's hard to believe how grown up you are, and finally learned how to lock a door."

"God, mom," I sink in my chair and the table cracks up. "Don't say that around, Ana. We're still trying to live down the first time." Elliot hoots with laughter. Thankfully Kate, smacks him telling him to cut it out.

She laughs and pats my shoulder, "I'll be good."

"The first time?" My dad questions and I think I sink lower. I guess she never really did tell him.

"It's a long story honey, I'll tell you later." My mom says as she takes her seat next to him.

"I don't think you have too." My dad glares at me, but only for a second before he laughs.

I guess it is a little too late for caring.

Ana comes back and sits down next to me with Teddy on her lap. He's holding a large grey envelope and he hands it over to me. It's not too thick, so I know it's not like that one Christmas where she bought me a company.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." She rolls her eyes.

I rip it open and pull out a large pamphlet with a picture of a helicopter on it sitting on an airfield. A guy in a pilot seat giving me a thumbs up. I eye her curiously before flipping through it. "You got me helicopter lessons?"

"Yeah, I know you kept putting it off and it's something you-" I don't let her finish and grab her face to crash my lips to hers.

"Come on, we're trying to eat." Elliot groans, but I ignore him and keep kissing her. Well, until Teddy puts his hand on my cheek and tells me it's _'his mommy_.'

"I love this, thank you, baby." I'm already thinking about the kind of helicopter I want to buy. How it will be great for getting around to meetings, and how much Teddy and Ana will love going up with me.

"We got you something else well, Christian." My mom says and hands me a large wrapped box. With Teddy's help, I rip it open to reveal an Anderson Suede messenger bag. "We saw it while we were in Italy. Ana mentioned you needed another one."

"Thank you and I did." Teddy had spilled his milk in the one I had. I got another one to replace it. I hated it, but Ana kept telling me to wait.

Mia got me an ugly tie, and I put on my best smile and claim to love it. Maddie made me her famous chocolate chip cookies, the ones I had to pry away from Ana when she was pregnant anytime I wanted one. Kate and Elliot got me tickets to a couple of Mariners game. Not box seats though, saying I need to live like a normal person again because Teddy can't catch a foul ball in a box.

"Oh, I got you something too, dude."

"Is it a remote-control car?" I lament. Though the ones he bought himself and Teddy we're pretty cool.

"Yeah, you'll love it. You and Tedster can race around when me and Elliot aren't around. I got you hot pink, your favorite color, right?"

"You're an ass." I throw a biscuit at his head and he catches it, putting it right in his mouth.

"I know, but you keep me around for some reason." He shrugs.

* * *

"Mom, I need to borrow Teddy and Dad for a moment."

"Oh, I was about to give him a slice of cake…" Teddy grins and he has his plastic fork already to go, eyeing the chocolate birthday cake Ana made like water in the desert.

 _I'm sorry little buddy._

"It's going to have to wait just a couple more minutes." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my mother trying not to cry. She knows what's coming. I tried to convince dad not to tell her, but with a million flowers in her boathouse now, it wouldn't be right.

"No…" Teddy stomps his foot and points to the cake.

I kneel and get on his eye level. "Just one more second. Remember that big job I told you I needed you to do for daddy?" He snarls his eyebrows and pouts, pointing to the cake. "Okay, how about this? One big bite then you help daddy."

"Very big." He demands and spreads out his hands.

"Very big." I kiss the top of his head and ask to borrow his fork. From one of the pre-cut slices I take the biggest chuck I can grab with icing and put it in his mouth. He hums and smiles as he chews.

"Mo!'" He points and for the hell of it I give him another big piece. While he chews I lift him up and move him away from the cake. My dad follows behind me outside to the garden. I'm hoping no one notices me gone.

Teddy wrestles out of my arms and runs over to Danny and Elliot who are playing with their remote-control cars.

"I'm proud of you son," My dad clamps me on the shoulder. "Not just because you're asking that lovely girl to _finally_ marry you," he jokes, but his face quickly grows serious, "but for everything. You've done everything you can to provide and take care of your little family. You didn't walk away but instead took on the responsibility, even though you were still a teenager. A kid. I know it all hasn't been easy, but you prevailed and are a terrific father and future husband. Remember she's just as lucky to have you as you are her. Congrats son." He pulls me into a hug. I can't remember the last time I honestly hugged my dad like this, not one of those slaps on the back, but a bear hug.

It feels good that he's proud of me. He's never told me this- well not like this - before.

"I learned from the best." I tell him as I pull back, "I couldn't have done any of it without you or mom, and well everyone."

"Alright, let's break up the love fest," My grandfather chuckles and pats my back. "This boy has something to do so he can settle those ants in his pants."

I take a deep breath and blow it out. Sudden panic rising in me, but I don't know why. I know Ana. She'll love this. She'll say yes.

But I guess this is the big game changer where she'll finally be my wife. _Mrs. Grey._

I hand each person their rose, besides Teddy's. Each has a special note attached to them to match the meaning of the flower and how I feel for her. And of course, the nosey sons of bitches read the notes. None of them are inappropriate, but my dad does suddenly have a red tint on his cheeks after reading.

I walk over to Teddy, with his red rose, as he fumbles with one of the remote controls. "Alright buddy, you remember what you have to do?"

He nods his head and then shakes it. I sigh, I knew this would be hard for him to understand, but I need him. He's the last puzzle piece, the one who permanently connects us together.

"What are you guys doing?" Mia asks stepping outside into the garden. "What's with the flowers?" She looks at all the men holding their different color roses.

"They're for Ana. Actually, I could use your help."

With Ana distracted by the girls and the guys ready with their roses, I make the big getaway out the boathouse. This is it. Moment of truth.

Crossing the yard, I pat my pocket at least fifty times to make sure I still have the ring on me. Because the first forty-nine times wasn't enough to prove that it won't jump out or been taken by aliens. I rush the stairs, knowing I only have about ten minutes before she I turn on all the lights, and turn on the music. And now I have to stand and wait.

 **Anastasia**

"Where did all the guys go?" Kate asks questionably, looking around the room.

"They're not by the bar?" I twist and glance around too. None of them are around. "That's odd. Maybe they went outside."

Kate, Maddie, Haley, Ros and I have been gabbing away for god knows how long about all and nothing. I kind of feel bad I didn't notice the guys walk away, but they've all been in their own little world today.

I know they're up to something, but I can't figure it out. I thought I would get something out of Teddy, but he didn't spill the beans. It's just every time I walk past them they're whispering, then quickly go silent when they see me.

A throat clears and someone taps me on my shoulder. I spin around, and face Elliot, holding a pink rose.

"Wha?"

He gives me his prize smile and hands the rose to me. _Why isn't he giving it to Kate?_ I glance over at her and she shrugs her shoulders. I take the rose from him and notice a small note attached to it as well.

"My lady," he bows with a goofy grin on his face and kisses my hand before walking away.

I flip open the note and smile when I notice Christian's handwriting. "It's from Christian," I tell the girls. God, knows I don't want them to think Elliot is giving me a love note, not that they would believe that.

"What does it say?" Kate urges me and I feel my cheeks heat as I read the note out loud for the girls.

" _I admire you! Your gentle, sweet, and loving. You bring me great joy and happiness."_

"That's so sweet." Haley gushes beside me, looking over my shoulder. When my head pops up, Danny startles me, holding out a yellow rose with another note.

I take it from him and he lays a kiss on my cheek, "just so you know, I feel the same as what that note says." He winks and then saunters off.

I open it up and read it out loud, _"You're my best friend"_

As soon as I'm done reading, Carrick is now in front of me, handing me an orange rose. "I just want you to know, you're like a daughter to me, and I love you, sweetie." He pulls me into a hug, and the tears I've been holding off start to rain down my face.

"I love you too." I sniffle and he finally pulls back to walk off.

Flipping up the note, I blush as I read, "I desire you! I'm passionate about you and you drive me wild." I keep the second part to myself where he added ' _and not just between the sheets_ ' with a little winky face next to it.

"Damn Steele, I feel like I'm in a romance movie." Kate coos and wipes her eyes.

"I have a feeling she won't be _Steele_ for long after this," Maddie mumbles, reading my mind. There's not a single doubt in my mind where this is leading too, and it makes the butterflies in my stomach flap around wildly.

Grandpa Theo wraps his arms around me as he appears out of nowhere. "I'm so glad you're part of this family."

I try to brush my tears away, but it fails, and I'm getting all choked up. I'm don't sure how much more of this I can take until my heart explodes. "Thank you, I'm glad too." He then hands me a peach rose and walks away.

" _I could never thank you enough for loving me. It's one of the best gifts I ever received, and I will cherish it for the rest of my life."_

I hear the laughter of my little boy as he walks up to me holding Mia's hand, with a huge toothy grin.

"Here, mama." He thrusts the red rose at me and I kneel to take it from him, kissing his chubby cheek and pull him tightly to me.

"Thank you, baby boy."

"I have cake now?" He says as he wiggles out of my hold, his little blue eyes pleading with me.

"Yes, baby" I laugh as he runs off screaming. "cake, cake, Grammy, cake."

I look back down at the note and read it to myself this time.

 _**I love you, Anastasia Rose…. You're my world. My forever. Now sneak away and meet me in the boathouse, I have something for you.**_

The tears keep streaming down my face, blown away by this gesture.

 _He did what he wanted to do with this. He blew me away, big time._

I didn't think it was possible to love him more, but I do. He showed me his love while at the same time showing I'm loved by everyone around me.

I tell everyone I'll be back and head to the boathouse.

I'm almost running across the lawn to get to him. _This is it. I can't believe it's really happening._

When I walk through the door, there's soft music playing, and I'm hit by the overwhelming smell of flowers. I gasp as I take in the sight of the room around me. It's covered in flowers. Thousands of flowers. All different color rose petals cover the ground, and wildflowers hang all around. They're little tea candles placed all around the room, and white Christmas lights strung from the banisters.

Then there he stands, in the middle of the room. My man. My love.

He's holding a white and red rose, entwined together and walks toward me. He hands me the roses and softly kisses my lips, before dropping to one knee.

 **Christian:**

"Ana, ever since I first met you, I knew you were the only girl for me. When we first met my life was going downhill, but you saved me when you accepted me for who I was. You saw me. You've have been my everything these last four years and you will continue to be till entirety. I couldn't have done what I have done without you in my life because you gave me your love, you gave me a son, who extended our love, and taught me to grow, and you also gave me your trust. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul. I want you to be mine - _legally -_ forever." I open up the ring box to present to her, but her eyes stay on mine. "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me?"

"YES!" She screams, dropping all roses and they scatter at her feet, "yes, yes, god yes."

Standing up, I take her hand and slip on the 3.15-carat diamond ring, with an infinity twist. It always comes back forever. Once the ring is safely on her finger, she jumps into my arms and kisses my face all over.

"I love you so much, Christian, so fucking much. This is more than I could ever dream of."

"I love you." I attack her mouth, my tongue twisting with hers. Soon our clothes go flying off and we fall to the floor and make love on the bed of rose petals.

"I still can't believe you did all this!" She whispers still curled in my arms on the ground.

"I had lots of help. I told you I wanted it to be perfect." I kiss behind her ear, "and I wanted everyone here to share it with us."

"It's beyond perfect, Christian. You blew me away."

"I couldn't tell you how worried I was. I don't know how many times I thought I was going to blow it. I knew you could see right through me and then that google alert..." I pause when I see her grin. "You know the one I'm talking about, don't you?"

"The one with you and Vera yesterday morning. Yeah, I saw it before you left. It's kind of why I figured you were up to something. Because if you weren't, I was going to have to punch you in the face." She giggles and kisses me.

"So, you knew this was coming?" I say almost defeated. Fucking media.

Her head shoots up and shakes it, "What? No. _Not this_. I knew you were going to at some point, I mean you did tell me you had a ring. But I definitely didn't think you were going to do it today. At least not until the guys started giving me roses. Vera's a wedding planner, not a proposal planner unless that's a thing now. When I first saw it, I thought you were meeting maybe hoping to book her for our wedding after you had asked. It was only like a week ago, I went in and on about how talented she was."

"I think it was more like hint, hint, ask me. Please."

"Nooo….maybe.. _you said you had a ring."_ She squeaks, "It's your fault because you only added to the anticipation."

"I had this thought out way before you started being nosing about it." I chuckle and she shoves my arm. "Now when do you want to get married?" My hand draws down her shoulder, and I'm tempted to take her again, but I wouldn't be surprised if our guests come looking for us soon.

"Soon."

"Right now?"

"Not that soon. What about August?" She muses, running her hand in my hair. "There's not too much going on at work than that we have to be there for.

"August it is then. I already have a couple ideas for where to go on our honeymoon."

When we finally get back to the house, everyone is still waiting for us.

"She said yes!" I shout, pulling her close to me.

"What took so long?" Mia asks and I squint my eyes at her for being so obtuse. "Nevermind!" She blurts, her cheeks dark red, "I don't want to know."

Everyone gathers around us to give us their comes congratulates us. All the girls are squealing over Ana's ring. Which reinstates to me that I picked correctly.

Teddy manages to push his way through the hoard of people and asks me to pick him up. He has cake icing all over his suit and his face. He looks like he's enjoyed himself while we were gone.

"Did you hear the news buddy? Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be living in sin anymore." Teddy just looks at me funny, while everyone around us laughs.

"Sin," he says testing the word then shakes his head. He wipes the icing off his shirt and tries to give it to me. When I don't take it, he rubs it on my lips.

"Me have cake dada" Teddy cheers, proud of himself.

 _Could my life be any more perfect?_

* * *

 ** _I really did have an urge to re-write all of JYAMB but this girl don't have the time. But I might write another outtake soon. Also, I have a one-shot I posted yesterday call Summer Lovin' Happened so Fast._**

 ** _If you don't know, I have moved into the world of self publishing under Erica Marselas on Amazon_ (and it's where you can find, Watching You, I Found You, Playing WIth Fire 1 and part 2, and Dirty Little Secrets. ) Links are in my FF profile, along with my Facebook groups. I hope you'll check them out**

 **As of today, Watching You and Playing WIth Fire are on sale! :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed... thank you all for everything!**


	6. Outtake 4

**I was digging through some old WIP stories and I came across this partially written outtake. So, my twins will be 4 on the 15th, and when I read this over, I got inspired ….So ta-da**

 **This chapter is basically an extended epilogue. Ana is very pregnant with the twins and a** _ **bit**_ **hormonal. Christian and Ana are both 23/24.**

 **Nathan is Christian's biological dad.**

 **Teddy is 5 and a half Phoebe is 2 and a half.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to an awesome person I know… with pink hair. :) who enjoys the Grey family time as much as I do.**

* * *

The man is driving me nuts!

I'm going to have to tie him up somewhere just to get a moment of peace.

I'm 34 weeks pregnant with our twins and every time I flinch he has a freakin' panic attack, thinking I'm going to go into labor. He's even went on leave from work two weeks ago, so he can 'take care of me' and will be on leave till after I have these babies.

I have a scheduled C-section at 37 weeks. I've had no signs of pre-eclampsia this time and my pressure has been good. I'm healthy as a damn horse. Well, a horse which looks like a whale carrying twins.

The doctor told me that everything looked good on my last checkup a week ago, but just to take it easy because of the extra weight.

Instead what Christian heard was I'm supposed to be tied down to the bed, not moving an inch till I popped.

I went on an early maternity leave and haven't been at work for the last three weeks. I work a little bit from home, but mostly I hang out with Phoebe- in bed- during the day because the warden won't let me come out and play. When Teddy gets home, he joins us in watching movies or playing board games.

I'm going out of my mind.

I want to go for a walk outside, make dinner, take a shower, without him hovering over me. It's been two weeks since I've had any freedom. I'm a prisoner in my own home. The first week and a half, I let him have his way. I know he's worried, but I was hoping he would see how well I'm doing and loosen the reins.

But no such luck.

Nathan is here, visiting for a couple of weeks and I'm thankful for it. I'm hoping I can use him to help keep Christian entertained so I can have some freedom.

 _It hasn't worked so far._

Christian is in the shower and I'm trying to make my great escape to the living room.

"Ana? Where are you going?" Christian's voice rings through the room from the bathroom.

Damn it. I was so close. My hand was on the doorknob.

I sigh, as he walks to over to me, wrapped in only a towel.

And to make matters worse... he won't have sex with me! He won't even touch me, so I can get off. Hell, he won't even let me suck that juicy dick of his.

He thinks it will cause an early labor because the day before I went into labor with Teddy and Phoebe, we fucked, hard.

" _Ana, there's proof that orgasms can set off early labor."_

Even though he _knows_ Phoebe's birth was because of my blood pressure. And Teddy's was because he was full term size and I couldn't house him any longer. They had nothing to do with my orgasms.

It's like he's holding them for ransom.

This no sex thing is going to kill me because I wasn't ever this horny with the other two pregnancy. You know now, I have double the hormones, or whatever. So, double the horniness.

Right now, all I want to do is rip that towel off him and jump his bones.

 _Sexy, annoying, irritating bastard._

"I was going to get a drink, then maybe go mountain climbing afterward. You know, a normal Tuesday morning." I say smugly, wearing the smug smile to go with it.

"Don't be a smartass, Ana. You know if you need anything, all you have to do it ask. You should be in bed, with your feet up, resting."

"No, I should be in bed with your dick inside of me." I stab my finger at him, with a little extra bite to my bark.

He chuckles and shakes his head. Well, I'm glad to see he's finding this humorous.

"Get into bed, Mrs. Grey." He goes to grab my hand and I move it away from him.

"No, Christian. Stop it, already. The doctor said I was fine…"

"And she said the same thing last time and Phoebe was five weeks early. Actually, she told you to take it easy and you still decided you needed to work."

"Don't start Christian. You wanted, no begged for my help. I sat at a desk, with my feet up." I huff, "I wasn't bedridden."

Yep, I think I'm going to kill him. Consequences be damned.

He steps closer to me and puts his hand on my cheek. "Fine. But, let's not push it, again."

I roll my eyes and push his hand away. I was tempted to bite the damn thing off.

"The only way I'm laying back in that bed is if you're going to fuck me. If not, well I'm going to get myself a drink. Then find Fe and cuddle up with her on the couch and watch cartoons."

He sighs in defeat. But I know this battle is far from over. "All right, but if I come out there and your sexy ass isn't planted in that couch… well…"

"Well, what? Punish me? Because please do?" I purr and lick my lips.

"And don't go lifting Phoebe, she's too heavy." He says, totally ignoring my seduction techniques.

"Yes, dear." I sarcastically bat my eyes at him and smile my best fake smile for him. I watch as he bites the inside of his cheek and walks closer to me.

Before I know it, he has grabbed my face and is kissing me hard, his tongue possessing me. I grab his towel and yank it off him.

 _Finally._

My hand wraps around his cock, and I start pumping feeling him grow harder in my palm. He wants this, and he needs to stop fighting me.

"Ana," he groans and grabs my wrist.

"Don't fight it, Christian, I need you." I purr against his lips, ready to kiss him again, when he jolts his head away and removes my hand from his dick.

"Christian-" I moan, disappointed and frustrated as hell. My sex is throbbing in need, just from that one kiss and yet, I'm being denied -again.

"Baby, we can't."

"Yes, we can!" I yell and stomp my foot, not caring if I'm acting like a pubescent child. Does he not know how badly I need him? "The doctor didn't say anything about not having sex. YOU DID. I want you and I know you want me. So, why are you denying it?"

"You know why…"

In a huff, I grab the door handle, swinging the door up, and walking out of the room.

At this rate, I'm going to end up taking him in the middle of the night.

I make my way to the kitchen and see Nathan sitting at the breakfast bar with Phoebe. Christian got up this morning, like every morning, since he's been home and gets Teddy to school, then Phoebe ready for the day. All while I lay in bed and twiddle my thumbs.

"Good morning, Ana." Nathan address me. "I see your captor has let you out of your cell today." he jokes.

I shake my head and walk to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"He's driving me nuts!" I exclaim.

"Mommy!" Phoebe wiggles her hands at me. I know full well she wants me to pick her up, but instead, I walk over to her and let her put her arms around my enormous belly.

"Hi, sissy, hi, brother. Come out so I can play with you."

"They'll be here soon enough, Fe." I kiss the top of her head as she continues to talk to her brother and sister.

"They'll be here sooner if you don't take it easy," Christian says as he comes walking into the kitchen dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

I roll my eyes and trying my best not to snap because I know he means well.

 _But I think my hands around his neck would look good around him right about now._

"Daddy, sissy kicked me in the head." Phoebe giggles and rest her head on my belly again. And sure enough one of the babies kicks.

"She did huh?"

He walks over to us and places his hand on my belly. Both babies kick, my belly looking like it's doing a wave. "Yeah, they both did."

Soon enough, Phoebe gets bored and goes back to eating. Christian hand remains, while he stares at me intently. The sexual tension is palpable between us and I bite my lip, begging for him to kiss me.

Maybe I could make a game of this. Tease him all day till he gives in.

"You should be sitting down." He says sternly and all the energy around us goes crumbling around my feet.

I shove his hand away from my stomach and without a word, I march to the library. Away from him. There's so much I want to say, a lot of it starting with the letter f, but with Phoebe there, I restrained.

I really am going to kill him. There's plenty of land here to hide the body.

Catching a glimpse of my reflection in the window, I wonder if maybe he really doesn't want to touch me is because of how big I am. My belly is huge, I have stretch marks out of the wazo, and I'm swollen, everywhere. He's hot. And well, I'm not.

The dam breaks and I fall onto the couch in a fit of tears. Seconds ago, I was horny and irritated and now I'm a sobbing mess. Stupid hormones.

Just maybe if my husband would love on me like he always did I wouldn't feel this damn way right now, my inner voice snarks.

"Ana?" Christian says cautiously as he walks into the room. I shake my head, trying to shake off the tears, but it's no use.

"What?"

"Baby, what's wrong?" He sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

 _Seriously?_

"You won't have sex with me. You won't touch me…you don't find me desirable anymore."

"Ana, baby, that's not true. You know it…" He brushes my tears away from my face.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it."

"Baby, you're the most beautiful..." I cover his mouth to shut him up.

"Not with words. But you can use your mouth- somewhere - to show me." I wiggle my eyebrows and lean into him.

He grabs my wrist and places a kiss in my palm before pushing it down. "It's not worth the risk. We only have three weeks."

"There's no way either of us could go three _MORE_ weeks and did you forget about the additional six weeks with _nothing_ -that's forever."

"Ana, just stop."

"Stop telling me to stop. I'm used to having your hands all over me almost twenty-four hours a day for the last eight years and now- it's like I have the plague. Forget not doing it, but you barely kiss me. In our room is the first time you've done that in weeks. So, excuse me for wanting to feel wanted."

"I do want you, but I'm just being cautious. I don't want the babies to come into this world any earlier than they already are."

"Sex wouldn't be the reason why if they did. Women have sex _alll_ the time while pregnant and don't go into labor. Just because we did, means nothing- because when do we _not_ have sex to prove any different." I snap and stand to my feet.

He runs his hands through his hair and looks at the ground. "Why do you have to push this?"

"Why do you?" I yell, and then close my eyes, knowing I'm letting my temper get away from me. I take a couple deep breaths trying to steady myself. I don't want to fight with him, but he has to see though he's being caring, he's also being overbearing.

"You have been over top of me for weeks and I know your heart is in the right place, but you're driving me insane. You have to trust me to know that I'm not going to push it. I can still go outside and enjoy a short walk or even go shopping for a bit. I know when I'll need to stop. You also need to trust me when I say sex isn't going to bring these babies early."

"See the thing is, you don't know when to stop. Like with Phoebe you were having contractions and I told you not to go anywhere and what did you do? Left and then passed out- so no, Ana, I don't trust your judgment on this."

His words hit me like a slap in the face. I shake my head, trying not to cry again. "That's not fair, Christian. I had no idea they were contractions, I was sitting in a chair for hours and needed to move. I would've passed out anyways…"

"Yeah, but I would've been with you." He snaps, tugging at his hair. At least now, I know the crux of the problem.

Suddenly, one of the babies kicks me in the ribs, hard and I wince, grabbing my side. Christian is quick on his feet and moving me to sit on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a tiny foot in the rib. He thinks they're a xylophone." I groan when the tiny foot does it again.

Christian puts his hand where the baby is kicking and pushes slightly, whispering for him to stop hurting mommy. Oddly enough, the little one seems to listen and stops _for now._

"At least someone listens to me."

"Do you really not trust me to keep these babies safe?" I whisper, the sting of his words, circling in my head.

"I do, and I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." He runs his hand down my face, the reject of his words written on his anxious face. "That was just one of the scariest days of my life. I wasn't there to catch you...then when I saw you..." Anguish passes through his eyes and I cover his hand with mine.

"I get that, but that was a different pregnancy. You're here- I just want you to relax a little bit. I promise I'm not going to do anything crazy, but if you don't let me breath or move out of bed - I will end up hurting you." I give him a weak smile.

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

He leans in to kiss me and I greatly except it, pushing my tongue between his lips. Shifting my body, I move to sit on his lap, but he stops me.

"We're still not having sex." He murmurs.

"Christian…"

"Ana…"

"Mommy!" The scream of our little girl breaks up the moment of either me about to take what I wanted or clobbering my husband over his head.

"Phoebe…" Christian and I both yell back matching her excitement. She jumps on the couch and crawls into Christian lap. The conversation now on hold till tonight.

"Play…" She points in the direction of outside as Nathan walks in.

"She's a fast little thing. Here I thought I was in shape." He chuckles and wipes the fake sweat off his forehead. "I tried to keep her so you could-" He waves his finger between us.

"It's fine. We were - done…" I say awkwardly and move away from my husband.

"Can we go outside? DD wanna play too."

Phoebe has taken over Teddy's nickname of 'double daddy' for Nathan.

Nathan has taken a great liking to the nickname, knowing Christian might never call him dad, but the honor is still there. But Christian has told the kids, Nathan is their grandfather just like Carrick. That was a huge day for everyone and Teddy actually has started calling him pop pop now.

"He does? Looks like you already wore him out." I tease and tickle her belly.

"Please." she manages to say through her giggles.

"Of course baby, mommy could use some fresh air." I narrow my eyes at Christian telling him he better not try to stop me.

Thankfully he doesn't say anything, but he's clenching his jaw, wanting too.

Hopping up, I grab the throw blanket off the back of the couch and the four of us make our way out back.

Several hours later, I find myself being poked in the face by a tiny finger and Christian whispering to let mommy be. My eyes flutter open and see Teddy sitting next to me on the outside swing staring at me.

Crap, I've fallen asleep.

"Hey buddy, how was school?"

"It was good. I made a dragon out of paper towel rolls." He grins before wrapping his arms around my neck. "Mommy, can you come swimming with us…"

Teddy is still that same little fish as he was when he was little. He loves the water and would live in there if he could.

"Teddy Grey, I told you no." Christian says sternly. "And didn't I say not to wake up mommy."

"It's fine. I needed to wake up. Listen why don't you go play with pop pop and we'll talk about going swimming later."

"Okay," he kisses my cheek, sweetening the pot on his request.

He runs off and Christian plops down next to me and runs his hands down his legs.

"So why can't I go swimming?"

It's about the only thing Christian has let me do these last two weeks.

"You need rest…"

"Ugh, Christian. I'm fine…I thought you said you would loosen up?"

 _I should've known it was too good to be true._

"You passed out almost the second you sat in this swing?" He looks at me pointily. "You're tired…"

"But I'm awake now, and swimming is good for me. It's relaxing…"

"Why do you have to argue with me?" He sighs deeply, looking out to the lawn where the kids are running around.

"Because you made sure I'd had nothing better to do…" I snap, feeling like my head is going to explode.

"Damn Christian, what you do now to light the fire under the misses ass." Elliot's voice comes from beside us with a cluck of his tongue.

"Fuck off, Elliot." Christian growls.

"No can do, bro. Kate and Ava are hanging out with her mom, so I came over here on a mission. That mission being to get you out of the house."

"Oh yes, please. Take him. Keep him." I smile brightly and stand from the swing. "Please," I beg again.

"I'm not going anywhere." Christian grumbles and I glare at him.

"Yes. You. Are."

"No."

I close my eyes and take a deep cleansing breath.

"Elliot do you mind-" He nods and walks out to the lawn.

I sit back down and put my hand on Christian's cheek. "I love you. And I know you want to make sure me and the babies safe. I can _almost_ respect the fact you don't want me out far from the house, just in case. But you really need to tone it down. I don't need you to babysit me every second. I have Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, and three other guards roaming this property. You _can_ get out of this house for a bit and I swear nothing is going to happen in the next couple of hours. You need a damn chill pill and I need a moment alone before we kill each other."

My eyes gaze down to his crotch and I know there's one way to either get him to go or finally get what I want. My hand glides across his dick, "I mean… unless you want to do something else." I purr.

His dick twitches under my hand and it always makes me happy no matter how tense things are between us can get, he still gets turned on by my touch.

He stares at me, my hand still rubbing him. "We could role play… Warden and prisoner? You could handcuff me?" I bat my eyes and I watch him gulp. He's thinking about it. I'm going to break down this wall inch by inch if I have too. "I mean I have been bad, haven't I?"

He grabs my hand, stopping my assault and gently places a kiss on my lips. "I'll go if you promise to call me the second if anything happens and wait for me."

"I promise. Now go out, drink a beer, clear your over worried mind for a bit." I wrap my arms around his neck and place my lips to his. "And you should take Nathan with ya…"

 **Christian POV**

Nathan, Elliot and I are sitting in Larry's Bar and Grill having drinks. This was the closest bar to the house because I refused to be more than twenty miles away from Ana.

Maybe I'm overly paranoid, but there's nothing wrong with being better safe than sorry.

We've already ordered a round of beers and watching the Mariners game on the TV above the bar.

 _Hell, I can't even remember the last time I watched a game._

"So how is impending fatherhood, round three going? I could see Ana was about to drop kick you across the lawn, so I assume tense..."

"She's driving me crazy." I groan, remembering her insists to not stay in bed, then her hand wrapped around my dick, her hand rubbing over my dick...

"You two haven't fucked yet, have you?" Elliot chuckles and throws back his beer.

"Do you really have to be so crass?" I growl and shake my head.

Nathan chuckles softly and pats my shoulder. "I'm going to use the restroom…" he says and wanders off towards the bathrooms. I'm sure a bit uncomfortable by the pending conversion.

The worst thing I could've done was tell Elliot I was holding out on having sex with Ana. Pretty much this whole pregnancy I've been worried about her going into labor early, but once she hit 32 weeks it was game over for my sanity. Twins are known to come early enough and with Ana's track record, I didn't want to take the chance.

So, as much as I hate it. I've been withholding sex. I just never expected for me to be stronger than Ana. I expected her horniness to die down by now, but she's worse than she was weeks ago.

She's going to be the death of me- and my dick.

"I do. You're all crabby and anxious. Ana is all out of sorts according to Kate. You two need to get laid. If she goes into labor, I think she's at a safe enough time-"

"I rather not find out though. Our daughter is still much smaller than her brother. She still needs the time to grow. Plus, there's still a chance for breathing issues and..."

He raises his hand and cuts me off, "okay, okay, I get it, relax. But Christian, can I be honest?"

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure Ana is about to put her foot up your ass if you don't fuck her into tomorrow. And I'm not dealing with your irritable ass for the next however many weeks. So, do you, Ana, and the world a favor and have sex with your wife."

"I'm about to put my foot up your ass if you don't shut up."

"God, your so stubborn. I mean it was you who preached to me when Kate was pregnant how good pregnancy sex was and now you're throwing it away. This maybe will be the last time it happens?"

My head falls to the table and I groan. "I hate you right now."

"Just trying to put it in perspective for you."

"Still hate you. I also hate that you dragged me out tonight."

"Why so you can drive Ana crazier, Warden?"

"Is Ana really calling me that to everyone?" I pinch my nose and sigh. Have I really been that bad?

"Oh, yeah. Another reason for you to..." he mashes his hands together and makes a bed creaking noise. "lay down the law."

"How old are you again?"

"Fuck off. You know I'm right."

 _Maybe he is, but I can't._

"Just drop it. We'll be fine…"

Nathan comes back from the bathroom and sits back down next to me.

"You know, Mia's worried about you too, bro."

I look at him confused wondering what he could be talking about. "Why would she be worried about me?"

"Because her new boyfriend has been _new_ for four weeks and you've yet to instill the fear of God into him."

"She has a boyfriend?"

 _What the fuck? Why am I just hearing about this now?_

"Yeah? She said she told you _and_ Ana when she came over to visit weeks ago."

I shake my head, trying to remember her saying that.

"I mean she did say you were a little preoccupied. Barley blinked an eye but figured Ana would've brought it up again."

"I just..."

"Had your mind in the clouds…" Nathan laughs, popping a nacho in his mouth. "I've been at your house for two days and you have been nothing more than walking around like a man with his head cut off, attached to your wife's side like she's the one carrying it."

"So maybe I've been a bit…Extreme. But you guys don't seem to understand, that there's now two of them. So much more to go wrong. They're already going to be smaller than either of the others were when they're born at full term. Then you have the fact that I'm never around when her water breaks. I should always be there. I should be the one taking her to the hospital. But because she always seems to come early, I miss it. Now I want to make sure there isn't a chance. I don't want anything going wrong like it did with Phoebe. She wasn't even awake for it. I could've lost her. It's like she forgets all the dangers..."

Images of that day flash through my mind, seeing her looking lifeless, the chance of her bleeding out, I could have lost them both.

"I understand. But you're going to end up driving her crazy. I get being worried. I was the one who caught her that day, but you can't live all anxious and strung up, son. I have no doubt if Ana actually was told by the doctor to go on bed rest, she would." Nathan says, picking up his beer.

He's right. She did take it easy with Phoebe, she didn't push herself. Hell, I was the one fucking her within an inch of her life because of Nathan coming back into my life and the nightmares. Which I think is what led her to go into labor early, which led her to walk across the street while she was having contractions because she thought she was antsy for being cooped up.

"I know."

"Then lay off a little. She'll be okay and so will those babies. You can't account for everything no matter how many precautions you take."

"He's right. And maybe I would be as antsy as you if Kate went through what Ana did, but you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Or go bald," Nathan adds with a laugh.

The both of us share the 'pulling our hair when we're stressed' trait. Ana has a picture of us doing it at the same time, along with Teddy, hanging on the wall. It's a little crazy to see how strong the genes carry down every generation.

I pull out my phone and look at it for a second. No missed calls or texts. Why do I suddenly feel like my wife is having some sort of dance party now that I'm gone.

"Alright my boy, you need another drink and put the phone away," Nathan says and waves the bartender over. "Hey, can we get another round and three scotches?"

Feeling slightly more relaxed from the bit of a buzz I have going on, the three of us go to play a round of darts.

Nathan is an old pro, landing only centimeters away from the bullseye each time. Elliot does okay, but that second scotch seems to have thrown off his coordination.

"Since when have you become some such a lightweight?" I laugh, as Elliot pulls two darts from the wall.

He groans and hands me the darts, "since Kate put me on a diet. Well, she went on the diet and I was to support her. Now all we eat is healthy organic shit and alcohol is a no no when she's around. Hence part of the reason I dragged your ass out. I needed a drink."

"Poor bastard. But I mean she might have done you a favor. You were starting to get a bit of a dad gut."

"Shove off. Kate's just all worried about looking good in her bridesmaids dress for Maddie and Danny's wedding."

"That's still four months away."

Maddie and Danny have been engaged for seven months now. Neither one of them were in a rush to go down the aisle, wanting to enjoy their engagement. Though they won't say it, I think they want to wait till after the twins were born, since they planned a destination wedding in Cabo; that way everyone can relax.

"I know that. You know that, but she's gone maybe crazier than you. She says she knows Ana will be rail thin, having to do zero work, as soon as those babies pop out. So, she has to look just as good."

"That's ridiculous."

Ana had started to work with me and my trainer soon after she had Phoebe, wanting to get rid of the "supposed baby weight".

"That's what I said. But women."

I throw my dart and it lands on the green triple ring. I'm about to throw the next one when I feel my phone vibrate. I yank it from my pocket and quickly realize it's only my imagination. .. _.again._

"Okay, give me the phone, Christian." Nathan puts at his hand, narrowing his eyes, chastising me. "That has to be the twentieth time you pulled that thing out for nothing."

I look at his hand than him, tempted to say I don't think so, I need it for work, but Nathan has an uncanny way to make me feel like I'm about to be grounded.

 _He sure got the dad thing down well._

 _I wonder if I look the same way when I'm reprimanding my kids?_

Without question, I hand him my phone, "but if…"

"No, but ifs because she's fine." He tucks my phone in his back pocket. "Now shoot the darts, so I can show you how it's really done."

It's after ten when I arrive home with Nathan. I really did need the night out to loosen up and maybe tomorrow I'll go easier on Ana and not hover so much. I do trust she'll know when she has to take it easy, but it's also hard not to want to wrap her ass in bubble wrap till her due date.

"Well, I have to say, it's good to see you finally relax a little Christian," Nathan says, clasping his hand on my shoulder, as we walk into the house.

"I guess a couple of drinks will do that." I shrug, though I know I won't feel better till I see Ana.

"I guess they will." He smiles and reaches into his back pocket. "I'm sure you'll be wanting this back…" He hands my phone over to me. I open up my screen and there's nothing new. "And what do you know I was right, no calls."

I smirk, "thanks."

We say our good nights and I head upstairs. I quickly spy on Teddy and Phoebe to find them fast asleep before heading for my room. I wonder if Ana has stayed up for me?

I make it to the door and I hear some _unusual_ noises and fling open the door.

The sight in front of me stops me dead in my tracks. I want to be mad, but the second she gives me that smart mouth answer, I lose all control….

 **Ana**

Christian is still out with Nathan and Elliot. Both kids are in bed, passed out from the hours of swimming we did this evening. I managed it all by myself- just like I did before I was on lockdown. Although, I did have some assistance from Gail because bending is hard, but I did it and I feel just fine. The babies have been bouncing like crazy all night. Much more than usual. Probably happy that mommy is up and moving and their crazy tyrant of a father was 'taking a break.'

Speaking of Christian…

If that man isn't going to give me what I want- it's time for this girl to take it into her own hands. And what better of time then when he's out of the house.

Because I really need a mother-flippin' orgasm.

Every time it seems I even get my fingers close to my core, he's there. I swear he has cameras on me or some spidey sense to when his wife is about to masturbate. If he won't fuck me with his dick, fine, but he could give me the release.

I know he's tugging on his. Those long showers aren't just for getting clean.

Yet, here I am suffering.

I grab my computer and go to my closet to find Mr. B.O.B. Once I have everything I need, I make myself comfortable on the bed, leaning against a bunch of pillows. I load my computer and find some of the good porn I have saved. Turning on the vibrator I get to work.

I circle it around my clit, while on my screen I watch the man eat the girl out. I can easily envision Christian's tongue on me, and I imitate what he would do- letting the vibrator run along my folds and again around my clit. Vaguely, I wonder if I should pull out that video Christian and I made on our honeymoon.

 _Why is it that we haven't we made another one yet?_

Though getting it out from the safe would take too much time, and I have no idea when he's getting home.

 _I'm sure those spidey senses are tingling about now._

Pushing the vibrator inside my core, I slowly move it in and out, now matching the trusts of the man on the screen. I grab my breast and roll my nipple, and _ahh_. My eyes close and my head tilts as I enjoy the sensations and listening to the panting and the moans of the couple on the screen fucking.

I pump it harder, needing more. I'm building, and my toes grip the sheets. Just when I think I'm going to blast off the angry voice of my husband makes it fizzle.

"What are you doing?"

 _Busted._

 _But a lot sooner than I was hoping. I was hoping to at least to get one in._

My eyes fly open to see Christian standing at the door. He's glaring at me, but I can see his eyes dart to my pussy where the vibrator and my hand remain.

"What does it look like?" I sass, eyeing the sudden growth in his jeans. Figuring fuck it all, I move the vibrator again. He's not ruining this for me.

His angry glare soon comes dark and predatory as he inches closers to me. His shirt goes over his head, revealing that six pack I love to drool over. I close my laptop with my foot, no longer needing its entertainment, as Christian undoes his belt. My mouth goes dry, staring at this man as the storm clouds in his eyes roll in.

I'm in trouble.

 _I really, really hope I'm in trouble._

His pants and boxers go next, freeing his hard, thick erection. I lick my lips, desperate to have that inside of me again. He kneels on the bed between my legs and fists his cock and works his hand up and down. I'm memorized watching him play with himself and I move the vibrator faster and rub my achy clit.

I'm building again, and my eyes dart up to Christian's - the fire shooting from them, blows away the storm, and I almost expire from the look alone. "Stop," he growls.

Part of me what's to scream, 'fuck you,' while the other wants to know _just_ what he wants to do me. So, I do as I'm told, halting the vibrators moments. A curve of a smile plays on his lips.

"Good girl." He reaches down pulling the vibrator out of me, sending it buzzing to the floor.

He hovers over me and overpowers me with his kiss, making my body sag and absorb what he's wanting to give me. His dick rub along my soaking folds, teasing me. All I can do is sink my nails into his shoulder, to try and keep myself up right.

"Do you need my cock, baby?" He murmurs against my lips. I nod, and he releases a chuckle from deep in this throat. "I need you to tell me, baby. You've spent all day doing so, so I know you can use your words."

 _I don't know where this sudden change has come from, but hell if I care._

"Yes, Christian. I need you to fuck me. I need you to make me come…" I beg.

A devilish smirk plays on his lips as he leans back into me, kissing the side of my neck, working his way down to my breast. He sucks on them hard, while the tip of his finger teases just barely inside my core. I thrust begging for more. I'm pleased when he gives in; one, then two, then three fingers fill me completely, his thumb circling my clit. He nips on my nipple harder, making them ache.

 _God damn, I've missed his touch._

I'm whimpering in ecstasy as I build again and if he doesn't let me blow- I really will hurt him.

"I should have never denied you, baby. You're so beautiful like this. Soaking my fingers," His hot breath tickles in my ear, but at the same time, it's tantalizing. "Your eyes closed as you bite your lip because you're so close. You're fucking moans…" His fingers pump harder and my pussy grip around them, my whole body tightening up. "After you come, baby, I'm going to slip my dick into you and pound the shit of you…fuck you until you scream this house down."

His dirty talk is my undoing and I unravel, gripping my hands into his hair, as I call out some version of his name.

He pulls his fingers out of me while I'm still trembling. I feel him move away from me, but it doesn't register until I hear his demanding, husky voice, "get on your hands and knees."

I somehow manage to push myself up and maneuver myself on all fours, scooting to the edge of the bed where Christian is.

"You look so sexy like this, baby," his hand runs over my ass and gives it a slap.

"Mmm," I moan and wiggle my ass at him.

One hand grips my hip, while his dick rests against my core. There's no warning, no 'ready baby,' before he slams into me, surging me forward with a loud shriek. I grip the sheets, trying to keep myself up, as he slams into me over and over again.

"Is this what you've been needing?" He pants out between each thrust.

"Yesss-" I cry, thrusting my hips back into him, desperately needing to meet his urgency.

"Oh, no, baby. I'm in charge right now…" He holds my hips harder, stilling me, and takes back the control. He arches me down lower, the hits now more vigorous, hitting my g-spot each time. He's as bad as I am after a long period of no sex - _and two and half weeks is like a lifetime for us_ \- becoming a crazed wild animal in heat.

'Christian…" I scream, not being able to hold on anymore, and come again, more forceful than the last one. My body comes weak as it quakes and I'm finding it hard to stay up. Christian is still ramming into me like there's no tomorrow. I turn my head, wanting to admire him. His eyes are closed tightly, his abs contracting with each stroke, the sweat making his skin glow. It's not fair how good he looks.

Christian's eyes open and he looks down at his dick moving in and out of me. One of his many favorite sights.

"So, fucking good," he groans.

"Mmm, yes, it is."

His eyes snap to me finally catching me looking at him. I bite my lip knowing just how it affects him. "Fuck," he murmurs and shakes his head. He's still holding back his release, but I know he's close. Managing to get back on my hands, I thrust back into him.

"Fill me, Christian, I want you to fucking fill me with your come."

His fingers dig into my hips and with a loud roar as he comes deep inside of me.

After the both of us are cleaned off, we lay in bed, with me cuddled into Christian's side. My head is on his chest, my leg propped over him for some belly support, as he brushes my hair back. I missed this feeling; being wrapped in his arms, the skin on skin contact, feeling safe, content, and loved unconditionally. Yes, I missed this much more than the sex.

"I missed this…" I mumble into his chest.

"I did too." he kisses the top of my head.

"So does that mean no more denying me this?"

"No more."

 _Thank God._

"Good. And as long as you're giving me this in return you can keep playing Warden. Well, maybe not at the level you were. I still want outside privileges."

He chuckles, one hand moving back down to my core, "well as the warden, I think you need to show me how you're going to keep earning those privileges..."

 **Three weeks later.**

"Today's the day…" I whisper as I wake in my husband's arms. He's wrapped behind me, his hand splayed on my stomach. The babies are also awake, giving me a swift kick, telling me they're ready to make their exit.

I made it to my c-section day.

Thank god.

Because honestly, every day now, after Christian and I had sex, I was waiting for my water to break and for him to say 'I told you so.' But it never happened and now in a couple of hours, we'll be holding our babies.

Babies. It's still surreal that we're having two. We're going from being the four of us to six of us.

We have two of everything in pink and blue, and diapers stacked to the ceiling.

Christian lays a kiss on my shoulder, "you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

A couple of hours later, Christian is driving me to the hospital. The kids are staying with Nathan, Grace, and Carrick till it's closer to the time of my surgery. They're both excited to meet their brother and sister. Though I'm not sure Phoebe really understands how much things will change once these babies are out of me.

"Is driving me as exciting as you thought it would be?" I joke just as we pull in. Taylor and Sawyer are behind us. Those two are going to have their hands full once the media finds out I'm here.

They have no idea that we're having twins, but there has been speculation considering my size.

"It was. Thank you…" He smirks and leans over to kiss me.

Christian grabs my bags out of the back and walks me to the maternity ward.

I'm set up to the baby monitors and get my IV line in, and so on. Once everything is prepped we just have to wait for the doctor and the anesthesiologistcomes to get us.

Christian sits on the edge of the bed beside me and rubs my stomach. Through the monitor, you can hear both of their heartbeats and loud thumping echoes when they kick. I place my hand over him, gaining his full attention.

"Have I told you, that even though you're an overbearing pain in the ass sometimes, I couldn't have picked a better father for my kids." I tease.

"Well, I didn't give you much choice when I knocked you up at seventeen claiming you as the mother of mine." He grins wickedly and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I didn't have much choice in the matter." My hand travels through his hair and I yank him closer, "but really, thank you for being overbearing, and taking care of me. Well us. I am really lucky to have you."

"Even though I know you planned my murder a couple times…"

"Even though…" He leans down, my hand still tangled in his hair and kisses me. His tongue parts my lips, asking for more, and I gladly give it to him, forgetting my hospital surroundings.

A loud moan escapes my throat, followed by someone clearing their throat.

Christian pulls away from me and my cheeks are on fire when I see Dr. Green standing in front of my bed. "It's couples like you that keep my practice open." She chuckles, and walks over to the machine, "though, you're going to have to wait a month or so before you make the next one."

"God, sorry," I mumble, wanting the ground to eat me up. Beside me, Christian laughs.

"Don't apologize. It's sweet and good to see. Especially since you're about to have your hands full, got to grab it while you can." She winks. "But are you two ready to meet your new additions?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to have my body back to myself."

"Alright. Christian the nurse is going to bring your scrubs and when it's time will bring you into the OR."

Fifteen minutes later, I'm laid out on the table in the OR, Christian sits by my head. I'm not feeling a thing as Dr. Green pulls and pushes at my insides, while I stare at the beautiful grey eyes of my husband who tells me he's learned his lesson about looking over the curtain.

"You doing okay?" He asks me, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yep, because you're awake this time…" He squeezes my hand, giving me a half smile.

"Here comes the first one…" Dr. Green announces and seconds later a loud cry echoes into the room. Tears prickle in my eyes when Dr. Green holds her up over the curtain for us to see. "It's your daughter…."

"She's perfect…" I mumble, and the nurses collect her to clean her off and look her over. There's more tugging and pulling and just a minute later, there's another loud piercing cry.

"And here's your son…he's a little chuck..." Dr. Green holds him over for us to see.

"Look how red his hair is…" I whisper and start to ball. The nurses take him and clean him off as they start to put me back together and stitch me up.

Christian is handed our daughter, wrapped up in a pink and white blanket. Her mass of dark hair peeking from out of the pink hat. She's no longer crying and looking content in her daddy's arms. "Little Autumn Arabella Grey…" I murmur and Christian leans her in, so I can kiss her.

"I think she's bigger than what Fe was…" He tells me, giving our baby girl a kiss. The nurse takes Autumn and then hands Christian our son. "Oh, he's definitely bigger than Fe was." He chuckles.

My baby boy's face is much rounder, then his sisters and squirmier. "Tyler Andrew Grey…I have a feeling you're going to be our handful… I know it was you always kicking me in the ribs all the time…"

I'm wheeled back to my room after my hour-long stent in recovery. Everyone is here, admiring the new additions to our family. Autumn weighed in 5 lbs 8oz and Tyler is 6lb 6oz. Both were an even 20 inches long. Teddy and Phoebe are memorized by their siblings and itching to hold them.

Christian makes sure they're both sitting down, telling them what they need to do, and hands Phoebe, Autumn and Teddy, Tyler. With grandma and grandpa's help supporting their heads, Kate and Mia get picture happy. My heart warms and expands watching them both kiss the babies heads.

I hope this lasts when we get home too.

Elliot walks over and slaps Christian on the back, "congrats bro. I'm happy to see you made it to this point, _sated_ , and Ana's foot is not lodged in your ass."

"I'm going to kill you," Christian grumbles and Elliot laughs coming over to me and hugging me.

"Congrats sis, they're perfect." he kisses my cheek.

"Mommy, look at mee..." Phoebe cheers excitedly, making Autumn whimper slightly.

"I see, baby. You're doing a good job. She likes you…" She smiles broadly, proud of herself.

"Mom, do you see me?" Teddy asks, not wanting to be left out.

"I do Teddy Bear. All that practice with Phoebe paid off."

Christian comes and sits next to me. While everyone paying attention to our kids he sneaks in a quick kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

There's a sudden mischievous gleam in his eye, and he leans in closer, his lips hovering over mine. "What do you say to maybe one more?"

I growl and shove his shoulder away. He cracks up, and I know that's the reaction he was going for. "If I could move from his bed, I _would_ stick that foot in your ass, Grey."

"Well, it's a good thing you can't move." He kisses me quickly before I can protest and goes to collect one of our now crying babies.

That man is really going to drive me nuts for the rest of my days.

 _And I'm okay with that._

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this.. it was fun writing... let me know what you think :)_**


End file.
